Long way home
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: AU season two. What would you do to protect your family? Charlie goes into witness protection to do just that.
1. Chapter 1

*Waves* this is my first multi-chapter Numb3rs fic. I unfortunately missed the series when it originally aired and have fallen in love with it in reruns. And since I've been watching the reruns they're skipping around with episodes. I've tried to piece together what I don't know of the show from the web. Please let me know of any mistakes.

I've set this in an alternate version of season two so Terry's still there. I always liked her with Don so look for lots of that pairing in this fic.

There is mention of my previous short ficlet 'Sweet Reality' in this but you don't need to read it to follow this.

Title: Long way home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Timeline: AU early season two  
Pairings: Terry/Don, Charlie/Amita  
Summary: When a mob boss is released from prison Charlie is forced into the Witness protection program and his death faked to protect his brother.

It was just after noon when Charlie Eppes emerged from his office and walked outside. He followed the familiar sidewalks his nose buried in his notebook. It wasn't until two shadows fell across his notebook that he looked up. Charlie had been so engrossed in the equation that he hadn't noticed the two men in dark suits and sunglasses who had matched his steps. Charlie stopped dead and looked at who he assumed were government agents.

"Can I help you gentlemen with something?"Charlie asked as he stepped to the grass moving out of the swarm of students.

A man in his thirties with short blond hair removed his sunglasses. "Professor Eppes we need you to come with us."

Charlie stood his ground. He'd been dealing with government agents long enough to know how to handle them.

"Why? You haven't even told me who you are or who you work for."

The man glanced at his partner an Asian-american male the same age before taking out his badge. "We're U.S. Marshals and it's urgent that you come with us."

Charlie frowned. "Why?"

"If you value your brother's life, Doctor, you'll come with us."

Fear iced its way up Charlie's spine at the mention of his brother. He swallowed hard and nodded.

"We'll explain on the way."The Asian man stated grimly as the flanked Charlie once more and led him to the parking lot.

Forty minutes later Charlie found himself sitting in a nondescript office building in Burbank. A manila file folder was set before him on the conference table and flipped open.  
A group of photos took up the left side and a familiar police file took up the other.

As Charlie stared at the pictures memories returned and his fear for Don grew. The case in question had occurred six months into the mathematician's consulting for the FBI. The Russian mob was doing an illegal drug operation in the local bars. Two young woman had over dosed. David had gone undercover as a bartender and his cover had been blown he'd nearly been killed. Don had shot the ring leader the rest had gone to jail.

"They've escaped?"Charlie asked his gaze not breaking from the file before him.

"No."The Asian agent who Charlie had learned his name was Daniel Wu. "They were released, time served."

"That's not possible."Eppes replied puzzled. "It hasn't even been a year."

"That's our justice system at work."Vu replied with a shake of his head. "We think they bribed somebody highup."

"So you're saying they're coming after my brother?"Charlie inquired.

The blond agent, Whitman nodded. "You, your brother, your father, your brother's team. Anybody they can get their hands on."

"So how will my going into witness protection prevent that?"

"We believe your death will be enough revenge for them. An eye for an eye."

Charlie swallowed hard. That part of the U.S. Marshall's plan was still hard for him to comprehend. Fake his death? He couldn't do that to his friends, his family. Leave his life for a new one was one thing…..to do this?  
As he looked from one serious marshal to the other Charlie knew the danger was very real and very imminent. His family and friends meant everything to him. Charlie knew he'd do whatever he had to do to protect them.

"What do you need me to do?"Eppes asked grimly.

* * *

FBI Agent Don Eppes was going through stacks of case files as he sat at his desk that wednsday morning. He'd come in early hoping to pile drive through some of the stuff. Terry was out on a coffee and pastry run stating she'd need more sugar to make it through the morning. Don had completely agreed with her. Usually he didn't mind trial prep it was part of the job. But today he just found it completely boring. Plus it didn't help that the weather was perfect even for southern California. Low eighties, blue sky, light wind.  
If there weren't so many files Don had been tempted to move the trial prep outside.

Half an hour later Terry returned balancing two cardboard trays of coffee and two white medium sized bags.

"Let me give you a hand."Don offered as he stood and moved around the desk.

"Thanks."The blonde woman replied with a grin as she kicked his office door shut behind her. "Though I could've used your help in the garage."

"Should've called me."Don chided as he set one tray of coffee on the desk and took a bag from his colleague.

"I was kidding."

"I'm assuming the rest is for David and Colby?"Eppes asked with a grin.

Terry laughed. "I don't think we could consume all this coffee on our own. I'll be back let me drop this off to them."

"Okay."Don replied as he sat on her desk watching Terry leave his office and enter the bull pen.

The longer he worked with Terry old feelings were starting to emerge mingled with new ones. As brief as their relationship had been at the academy it'd been a good one. Don enjoyed having Terry as part of his team. It was nice having somebody that knew him to have his back in the field.

They were falling into a comfortable friendship. He didn't have to pretend with her. As much as Don would like to pursue something sexual with Terry he didn't want to ruin that friendship.  
It was just nice having her back in his life.

Don's desk phone rang and he lazily reached back to pick up the receiver nearly knocking off a stack of files in the process. He hastily grabbed for them as he spoke.

"Eppes."

"This is Detective Paul Wyatt of the LAPD. I need you to come to down to CalSci campus."

One word echoed through Don's thoughts as he stood.  
Charlie….

"What's this about?"Don inquired struggling to control his imagination which was coming up with different ways his brother could be in trouble.

"There's a situation involving your brother, Charles Eppes that I'd rather not get into over the phone."

"On my way."Don replied as he hung up the phone.

Terry came back in just as Don was leaving. "Where are you going? We still have hours of prep ahead of us."

Eppes shook his head as he grabbed Terry's arm. "LAPD just called. Something's going down at CalSci."

"Charlie?"

Don nodded. "They wouldn't go into details. Let's go."

* * *

Terry had offered to drive but Don had quickly nixed the idea. Lake assumed he needed the distraction of the traffic to keep his mind off his brother.  
As they maneuvered the familiar mess of Los Angeles traffic Terry watched her friend. Don's handsome face was pale, his mouth set in a grim line. His hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white.

Reaching over Terry placed a gentle hand on Don's right arm. She hated to see him upset and hoped that whatever trouble Charlie had gotten himself into it would be resolved quickly and without incident.  
Though with the Eppes brothers track record with danger Terry knew the odds weren't in their favor.

* * *

Reaching the main parking lot of the CalSci campus Don's heart clenched. It was a sea of crime scene tape, squad cars, fire trucks and ambulances.  
Firemen were hosing down a burnt vehicle at the far north end of the lot.  
As the scene sank in Don remembered a nightmare he'd had a few months earlier.  
A dream that had caused him to wake up shaking and in a cold sweat.  
In it Charlie had been killed in a car bomb.  
Don's tortured gaze went back to the burned out car.  
Small possibly the same size as Charlie's Prius.  
Icy fear snaked its way up Don's spine.  
No…..Dear God….no.

Not bothering to switch the engine off Don threw the SUV in park and opened the door. He vaulted from the car cell phone pressed to one ear.  
Don barely registered David and Colby pulling up behind them in an identical black SUV.  
The only thing that mattered to Don was finding his brother.  
His nightmare could not be coming true.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. :) Tissue warning for this chapter.

Title: Long way home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Timeline: AU second season Terry still there no Megan  
Pairings: Don/Terry

Colby Granger switched off the engine of the SUV and got out of the vehicle. CalSci campus was on lock down from what he'd heard on the radio. After five Colby lost count of the number of squad cars and emergency vehicles.  
Terry was easier to spot in the crowd than Don. Still Colby and David had to step it up to catch up with the rest of their team.  
Colby finally saw his boss talking to a LAPD detective a few yards from the still smoking car. He watched as his friend took in the news of something horrible happening to his brother.  
After a few moments Colby had to turn away from the grief and pain that was etched on Don's face.

"What are the odds Charlie wasn't in the car when it blew?"Sinclair asked quietly.

Colby shook his head sadly as they made their way towards Terry.

* * *

A knock on the hotel room door drew Charlie's attention away from the long cold cup of coffee in his hands. He watched as Marshall Vu entered followed by Whitman.

"It's time to move you."Whitman stated.

"It's done?"Eppes asked as he stood. "Nobody was hurt?"

Vu shook his head. "No, we made sure the car was clear of any innocents."

Charlie nodded in amazement. "So I'm dead."

"Temporarily."Vu replied earning a glare from his partner. "Once they're back behind bars."

The professor reached for a black duffel bag of belongings that weren't his. "You really don't want me to calculate the odds on that scenario. Mobs are successful for a reason they have a long reach."

"And they don't last forever."Vu countered. "Come on, let's go. We've got some place nice set up."

Charlie followed numbly not quite believing what was happening. That even if what Marshall Vu said happened it would be a very long time before Charlie saw his family again.  
The mathematician had to remind himself that it would be a small price to pay if they were safe.  
The trio got into a silver SUV and pulled out of the motel and into the maze of Los Angeles freeways.

* * *

Terry stood with Don in the college's security office. Detective Wyatt had ushered them inside for more office was deserted except for the three of them. David and Colby had opted to stay at the scene to see what more they could learn.  
Part of Terry wished she had gone with them. It broke her heart watching as Don struggled to process the events.  
Struggle to keep his composure.  
Terry was having a hard time herself. Charlie had been a friend.

"I'm sorry, Detective, but I don't believe that my brother was in the car."Don stated stubbornly.

"I had the video tape cued up because I knew you'd want proof."The black haired man in his late twenties stated as he hit a button on the control panel.

The video screen closest to them flared to life. Knowing what they were about to see Terry moved closer to Don.  
She took his hand in hers and squeezed it.  
Offering what silent support she could.

* * *

Don watched the video in stunned disbelief. He saw Charlie leave his office and walk to the parking lot. Watched as Charlie reached his car unlocked the door and got inside.  
An instant later the car exploded into an orange ball of flame.

"No."Don whispered brokenly as he felt his legs give out and he sank to the floor.

"Don, I'm so sorry."

Eppes barely heard Terry's sympathy his dark gaze fixed on the screen.  
Charlie…..  
Please let this be another nightmare.

Don closed his eyes and when he opened them he found he was still in the security office. His nightmare had become a reality.  
His baby brother was dead.  
Murdered.  
Vaguely Don heard Terry ask the detective to leave. A second later Don heard the door open and shut.

"Don?"Terry called gently.

Numb from shock Don couldn't answer her. The only thing his body seemed capable of was throwing up what he'd eaten for breakfast. Fortunately Don made it to the waste basket by the far wall in time.  
He felt Terry rub his back soothingly and heard her quiet sobs. The vomiting stopped and Don sank onto the floor leaning back against the wall.

"Charlie was murdered."

Don barely recognized his own voice. Full of anger and grief hallow and hoarse at the same time.

"I promise, Don, we'll find who's responsible. No matter how long it takes."Terry vowed as she moved into Don's field of vision.

Grief like nothing Don had felt before welled up. Not even when his mother died did Don feel like he did now.  
Grief and responsibility.

"God, Terry, he's dead because of me."Eppes whispered. "I killed my brother."

"No, Don, no."Lake responded as she sat in front of him. "Don't think like that. The only one responsible is the one that planted the bomb."

Don shook his head. "I brought Charlie into this. I asked for his help."

Terry took Don's hands in hers. "Charlie accepted the risks because he loved you and wanted to help."

Don broke her grasp freeing one of his hands. He brought it up and lightly touched Terry's right cheek.

"I was supposed to protect him."Eppes stated softly

"Don…."

"Have to get out of here."Don stated shakily as he stood. "Need to find out what happened."

"We will."Terry promised as together they left the security office.

Reaching the chaotic crime scene once more Don took a deep breathe and put on his sunglasses. He didn't know how but he had to get through this.  
Charlie needed him to solve his murder.  
It was the least he could do for his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. :) Sorry for the delay in updates working full time and school part time means my writing time is my commute on the bus. :)

Remember this fic is AU I just kept Terry and brought Colby in early. :) Tissue warning for this and upcoming chapters :)

Title: Long way home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Timeline: AU second season  
Pairings: Don/Terry

Terry stepped in front of Don as they reached the crime scene. She knew her friend wasn't thinking clearly. There were tasks that had to be dealt with and she hated to be the one to remind Don. However Terry knew that Charlie would want his family taken care of and that was what she intended to do no matter how hard the next few hours were going to be.

"Don."Lake began gently. "We need to tell your father."

Eppes stiffened and paled. "How Terry? It seems like we're just recovering from Mom's death. How do I tell him this?"

Terry placed a gentle hand on her friend's right arm. "We'll do it together."

Don took off his sun glasses and looked back at the college. Terry saw the shock wearing off and reality beginning to sink in.

"Amita, Larry…."

"I'll have David take care of that, okay?"Terry began gently as she pulled out her cell phone and hit a speed dial.

Nodding Don followed Terry to the SUV and silently climbed in the passenger seat. Terry completed her phone call and got in the driver's side. As she pulled out of the crowded parking lot Terry couldn't help but think it was going to be a hell of a day.

* * *

In San Diego Charlie looked around the hotel room that would be his home for at least the next two weeks. It wasn't top of the line but it had all the amenities. Plus there was an awesome ocean view since they were on the eleventh floor. A mini fridge, microwave and mini-bar completed the front of the room next to the tv which was enclosed by a wooden bureau. Next to the window was a desk with black leather chair further back by the corner was a low backed green chair with matching ottoman .

Charlie's mind was spinning. Going from math equations to his family and friends and what they were enduring. His father who had already been through so much.  
Don…..Charlie could only imagine what his brother was dealing with. Especially with the added pressure of being an FBI agent.

Marshall Vu settled into the green chair as Whitman leaned against the dresser on the opposite wall.

"We were able to access the security video at your college. We spliced in some images to make it appear you were in the car."

Charlie nodded. "My brother will run tests on it."

"I'm sure he will. Your brother has a reputation as one of the best agents in the Bureau."Whitman replied. "It'll hold up to anything they run."

Charlie stood and moved to the window but Vu waved him off. The math professor sighed and sat back on the corner of the bed.

"How can we know for sure that Don won't go after the mob anyway?"Charlie inquired grimly.

"We're going to feed him enough false leads that he and his team won't get anywhere close."Vu explained as he took the cap off a bottle of water.

Charlie shook his head. "That won't stop my brother."

"You'd be surprised at the affect grief has on people."Vu began quietly. "Revenge may not be as important to him as time goes on."

"The equations I've ran are against that."Eppes stated as he stood and paced. "I want your word that you'll do everything you can to keep my family and friends safe. That includes Don's team."

Vu and Whitman exchanged a glance before Whitman nodded.

"You have our word."Whitman acknowledged.

Charlie could only hope it was enough.

* * *

Don was nearly overwhelmed by sadness the moment he stepped into his childhood home.  
Sadness and memories.  
The FBI agent could barely concentrate on his father's words as Alan led the way into the living room.

"I already had lunch, but there are plenty of leftovers in the fridge if you two are hungry."Alan stated.

The thought of food made Don's stomach clench painfully and he shook his head.

"No, thanks."Don began as he moved closer to his father. "Dad….I need you to sit down."

Alan paused in his task of gathering the newspaper and turned to face his eldest.

"What is it?"

Placing a gentle hand on his father's left shoulder Don ushered Alan to the closest chair which just happened to be the dining room table.  
Alan sat and Don pulled a chair out and sat so he was in front of his father on the same side of the table.  
Don felt Terry hovering behind him and was extremely grateful she was there. As Don looked at his father he had no idea how to say what he had to say.  
How to tell his father that he'd failed in the worst way.

"Something happened to your brother?"Alan guessed looking from one agent to the other and back again.

Don swallowed hard and nodded.

The elder Eppes stood. "Which hospital?"

"Dad….somebody planted a bomb in Charlie's car."

Don watched as comprehension and grief warred with each other in his father's eyes.

Alan shook his head. "Tell me he wasn't in the car, Donny."

"I wish I could."Don replied as he ducked his head. "Security video at the college confirmed it."

Alan sank heavily down into the chair his face ashen. "No….can't be true…."

"I'm sorry, Dad."

Alan abruptly stood nearly knocking the chair over in the process. He looked at Don for a long moment before walking swiftly to the stairs and went up.  
Seconds later Don heard a door slam.

* * *

It took an hour for the surrealness of the crime scene to get down to a workable level for Colby. By then LAPD had released the lockdown precaution from the campus and people were emerging from buildings. Which gave Colby lots of potential witnesses to talk to.  
As time wore on the simple task of interviewing grew more difficult. Especially since Colby kept hearing the same phrases repeated.

_Who would want to hurt Professor Eppes? He was such a nice person_

Colby shook his head to clear it as the lead firefighter approached.

"Agent Granger, we're almost done."The Hispanic man in his forties reported. "Should be cool enough to tow now."

"Okay."Colby acknowledged. "Any preliminary findings?"

The firefighter who's name badge read P. Torres. "Not much left to know for sure. Only other time I saw heat that intense was when I was active army stationed in the middle east. I.E.D. took out a convoy. Small powerful, portable."

Colby swallowed hard it was what he had suspected. "Human remains?"

Torres shook his head sadly. "Sorry most likely poor bastard never knew what hit him."

"Thanks."

"I'll send a copy of the report."Torres stated as he turned and walked back to a fire truck

Colby put his own notebook away and walked over to Charlie's car. The fire fighter was right with a bomb that intense Charlie didn't suffer. To Colby that was the only blessing in the whole sad mess.

* * *

David Sinclair had gotten used to death notifications over the years. It didn't make them any easier.  
Especially when it was a friend.  
Now as he stood in Larry's office David wished he could be of more comfort to Charlie's friends.  
Amita cried quietly against Larry's right shoulder as the professor awkwardly patted her back.

"Y-You're sure?"Larry asked.

Sinclair nodded. "I'm sorry…..video confirmed Charlie getting into the car."

"All the good Charlie's done helping the FBI doesn't seem fair for karma to turn against him."Fleinhardt stated sadly.

"No, it doesn't."David agreed solemnly. "If you need anything at all don't hesitate to call me."

"Just find the person responsible."Amita stated tearfully as she turned away from Larry.

"There's no rock they can hide under."David promised before he turned and left.

* * *

Don stared at the small picture frame he held as he sat on the sofa. It was the last family picture they'd taken. Larry had taken it last thanksgiving. His father stood flanked by two smiling sons. Don couldn't take his eyes off his brother.

"When was that?"Terry asked softly as she sat next to Don.

"Last thanksgiving."Eppes replied weakly.

Terry wrapped an arm around Don's shoulders.

"I always thought I could protect him from the crazies of this job."Don stated. "Guess I was the fool."

"No you weren't."Lake countered. "None of us expected this."

"We should have!"Don snapped as he set the picture on the coffee table and stood. "How many cases did Charlie help us solve? How many people did we arrest because of his work? There's always somebody not happy with getting caught."

"We'll figure it out, Don, I promise."

Eppes looked at the stairs. "I should check on him."

Terry shook her head as she rose to her feet. "He needs time….so do you."

Just thinking of Charlie made Don's heart clench. He didn't know how he'd react when he actually started to think about what happened that day.  
To really deal with the fact that his brother was murdered.  
That some bastard had plotted to kill…..  
Don snapped off the thought. It was too dark of a place to go to now.

"What can I do to help you?"Terry asked as she closed the space between them.

Don touched her left hand. "You being here is helping."

Terry wrapped her arms around Don engulfing him in a huge hug. Don buried his head against her neck and closed his eyes. He let out a long shuddering breath. He couldn't lose it…not yet.  
So much that had to be done, taken care of.

"You'll get through this."Terry whispered.

After several minutes Don stepped away. He lightly caressed Terry's right check before turning and leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I know some of you are going to hate me for this chapter. :) I'm Catholic and although I did some research on Jewish funerals I couldn't find much on memorial services. So instead of risking getting something wrong with the service I just did the before and after. Flow seems a bit off because of it.

Title: Long way home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Don/Terry  
Timeline: Au season two

It was another perfect sunny California day but in Larry's mind entirely the wrong weather for a memorial service.  
Supposed to be cloudy and rainy. Two days had passed since Charlie was killed and Larry still couldn't believe his friend was gone.

"You alright?"Larry Fleinhardt asked softly as Amita hesitated on the steps of the Synagogue.

Amita shook her head and sank down onto the fourth step from the bottom. Larry sat with her.

"I'm sorry."Larry apologized quietly. "It was a dumb thing to say. Of course you're not alright, nobody is."

Amita sniffled and wiped a tear away as she flashed her friend a weak smile.

"Going in there….is….means that this is really happening."The dark haired woman began. "That Charlie's really gone and we'll never see him again."

"As long as we remember him he'll never be truly gone."Larry stated feeling a lump of tears form in his throat and he swallowed.

"I cared about him a lot, Larry."Ramanujan said sadly.

Larry nodded. "I know you meant a great deal to him too."

Amita stood slowly and offered her friend a hand. The professor accepted it and rose to his feet. He squeezed Amita's hand once before leading the way into the Synagogue.

* * *

"Thank you for being here."Don stated quietly as he and Terry stood inside the entrance of the Synagogue.

Terry squeezed her friend's right hand. "Charlie was my friend too. Going to miss him."

Don drew her into a comforting hug. "I miss him already Terry. I don't know how…."

Terry pulled back her wondering how many times her heart could break. She wished she could take some of Don's pain away. Terry knew grief was a very personal thing and she could only let him deal with it on his own. Could only be there when he needed someone.

"I know it's overwhelming right now."Lake began as she placed her right hand on top of Don's. "Take it hour by hour, minute by minute if you have to. Remember you have a huge group of friends to lean on."

Don blinked rapidly and Terry saw the unshed tears. She squeezed his hand once more and they stepped inside.

* * *

After everyone left the service Don and his father stayed behind. They stood at the front of the room by the podium. The Rabi said a few quiet words to Alan before leaving. Don looked at his father worriedly. The older man's face was ashen and his hands shook slightly.  
Don knew asking if he was okay was pointless. Don was barely holding it together himself. He could only imagine the grief his father was enduring.  
Instead Don placed an arm around his Alan's shoulders. They stood like that for several minutes before Alan pulled away.

"How do we say goodbye, Dad?"Don asked his voice near the breaking point.

Alan shook his head. "I don't know, Donny. But we can take some comfort that Charlie is with his mother."

Don followed his father out of the synagogue wishing he could take solace in Alan's words. All Don felt was anger.

It wasn't Charlie's time yet. He had his whole life ahead of him.  
Marriage, children.  
None of that would be achieved now.

They got into the car and Don started it. Pulling out of the parking lot Don looked back at the synagogue and sent off a silent vow.

'I promise you, Chuck. I will get you justice.'

* * *

Amita stood in the Eppes's kitchen. She and Terry were plating up sandwiches and appetizers for the guests that had stopped by after the service. Amita felt completely drained. All through the service she kept seeing Charlie's smiling face. It made the ceremony harder and it made her miss him more.

Even though they technically hadn't dated the chemistry had been there. The timing wrong; he'd been her thesis adviser. Once her graduate work was done each of them were too wrapped up in their own careers. Amita had shared more meals with Charlie than with any other legit boyfriend she'd ever had. Their relationship had been an important one in her life and Amita hoped Charlie knew that.

"Agent Lake?"Amita asked breaking the silence.

The blond woman smiled briefly. "Terry."

"Terry."Amita acknowledged. "Charlie mentioned that you and Don have been friends for awhile."

Lake nodded. "We went through the academy together. Lost touch for a little while."

Amita paused not sure it was her place to say what she was going to. But she knew Charlie would want her to look after his brother.

"Don seemed so distant at the service"Amita continued."I'm worried that he's not coping."

"That he's putting everyone else first?"Terry finished with a sad sigh. "Yeah, I'm worried too. I don't think he's dealt with it, not really. I'll do my best to be there for him when he does."

Amita nodded her thanks."I'll take some of these out to the living room."

"Amita?"Terry called halting the young woman by the door. "Could you do me a favor? Look after Alan? Don's going to try but…."

Amita knew what Terry meant. What the agent was afraid of. That Charlie's death would shatter the Eppes family.

"I'll do what I can."Amita promised. "Larry will too."

"Thank you."Terry replied as the other woman left the kitchen.

* * *

For Don time passed by in a numb blur. All he remembered of the memorial service were dark clothes and condolences.  
It was now late afternoon following the service. Most visitors had come and gone. The fridge was full of casseroles and pies.  
Don found his father in the backyard by the koi pond. They hadn't spoken much since the service. Each dealing with Charlie's loss in their own way.

"I couldn't sit inside any longer."Alan explained having heard Don approach. "Besides they needed to be fed."

Don squatted next to the pond watching the brightly colored fish.

"I have to give a press conference in an hour."The FBI agent stated quietly as he stood.

Alan nodded, but his attention remained on the fish.

"There's no one else in the FBI capable enough to handle the investigation?"Alan asked as he rose to his feet.

"That's not the point."Don replied quietly. Every day that passed Charlie's killer got farther away. He couldn't let that happen.

"No of course it isn't."Alan snapped. "Do you think your brother would want you in danger?"

"Dad…."

"I know I'm missing the point again."The elder Eppes replied sarcastically as he stalked back to the deck.

Don sighed and followed. The last thing he wanted was a fight. He caught up with his father as Alan entered the living room.

"It was my duty as a brother to protect Charlie and I failed!"Don stated as his voice broke. He cleared his throat and continued. "Dad, I have to do something to set that right. I have to find the people responsible."

Alan paused by the coffee table. "These same people who put a bomb in a car in a busy parking lot not caring what innocents they killed."

"The risks don't matter."Don argued trying to keep his voice down.

"Not to you."Alan replied sadly.

"Dad….."

Alan shook his head as he headed for the stairs. "Do what you want. You're not going to listen to me anyway."

Don watched his father leave and remained in the living room for several long minutes after Alan left. The sadness and grief threatened to overwhelm him once more but Don shoved it aside. There would be time for grief later. Now Don had to concentrate on the investigation and finding his brother's killer.  
That was all that mattered.  
Regaining his composure Don took out his car keys and left the house. He could only hope that someday his father would forgive him.


	5. Chapter 5

Have revised the last scene in chapter four. :)

Title: Long way home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Don/Terry, Charlie/ Amita  
Timeline: Au season two

Don stared at the sea of reporters and tv cameras as he stood on the front steps of the FBI building. He'd done hundreds of these over the course of his career. This was a straight fifteen minute no questions press briefing. Don just had to give a statement.

Even with his team standing behind him Don suddenly felt very alone.  
Charlie was gone.  
His brother had been murdered.  
Don's hands shook slightly and he gripped the edges of the podium. A reporter's cell phone rang jerking Don's attention back to the situation at hand. He cleared his throat and began.

"As most of you know at eight thirty on Monday morning a bomb placed in a car on the campus of California Institute of Science exploded. That car belonged to my brother Professor Charles Eppes; he was killed instantly."Don's voice trembled and he swallowed before continuing. "I'm asking for the public's help to bring my brother's killer to justice. If you saw anything or over heard a conversation no matter how small you think it is please call the tip line on your screen. What you may think of as small could be just what we need to solve Charlie's murder."

Cameras clicked and whirred and reporters stepped closer raising their microphones. Don put his sun glasses back on and turned on his heel walking back into the building.

* * *

It'd only been two days but Charlie was already feeling like a caged animal. He'd started using methods he'd applied in previous cases on his own situation. Legal pads covered the bed all filled with equations and algorithms However, none of the numbers were coming together. Frustrated Charlie tossed the pen down on the bed and picked up the tv remote.

"Anything you want to watch?"Eppes asked Marshall Vu who was seated at the desk.

Vu shook his head holding up a sports magazine. "Doesn't matter to me."

Charlie nodded and turned on a local station. A breaking news emblem covered the screen.  
It faded to a twenty something brown haired male reporter.

"For those just joining us we've been covering the sad story of a young college professor killed a few days ago. His brother, an FBI agent, just gave an emotional press conference. Here's a clip."

Charlie sank down onto the bed sending legal pads scattering to the floor. Vu stood and reached for the tv.

"Let's turn that off."The Marshall urged.

Eppes shook his head his gaze fixed on the screen. "No, I want to hear it."

Vu stepped away. The clip of the press conference started and Charlie was taken aback by his brother's appearance. Don's face was pale his dark eyes sunken. Two days growth of beard covered the agent's chin.

"I'm asking for the public's help to bring my brother's killer to justice…."

The clip ended and the reporter returned.

"That was agent Don Eppes older brother of the victim Professor Charles Eppes. The professor helped the FBI on several cases using a technique called applied mathematics. It is unknown at this time if his death is connected to the FBI. We will keep you posted on any new developments and now back to Wheel of Fortune."

Marshall Vu reached over and manually turned off the tv. "You okay?"

Charlie nodded. Hearing his name as a news headline was surreal. It was also a reminder that no matter how painful it got Charlie was doing the right thing.  
He was protecting the people he loved.  
After a long moment Charlie stood and picked up his pen returning to the comfort of the numbers.

* * *

The rest of the night Don and his team spent sifting through tips from the hotline. They also went back over notes from the campus interviews. The techs hadn't returned a report yet on Charlie's car yet. But they did have the fire department's report.

Don's eyes burned from strain as he sat at his desk. The words on the fire departments report blurred as he tried to focus. He'd read the same paragraph three times not remembering a thing.

Terry knocked at his door and Don absently waved her in. The young woman closed the door behind her and placed a Styrofoam cup on Don's desk.

"It's soup."Lake explained. "Chicken noodle."

Don shook his head and turned to the second page of the fire department's report.

"Not hungry."

"I know."Terry acknowledged as she leaned against the front of the desk. "But I also know you have barely eaten anything in two days."

"Terry….."

"Don, if you keep going like this…..no food….no sleep you're going to collapse. What good will you be to the investigation then?"

Glancing up Don saw the worry etched on his friend's face. Reluctantly Don picked up the cup and peeled off the lid. He took a sip of the warm liquid.

"Thank you."Lake commented as she walked around the desk and placed a hand on Don's left shoulder.

"Anything for you."Don replied quietly as he took another sip.

Don's stomach growled and he drank more of the soup suddenly starved.

"I know I'm not going to win on this next one."Terry began as she sat on the edge of the desk. "You need sleep, Don."

Eppes shook his head as he set the half full cup of soup aside. "Can't."

"Don, it's after midnight."

Don blinked in surprise and looked at his watch. When had it gotten that late? He shrugged and picked up another pile of computer printouts.

"Have to get through these."Eppes stated stubbornly. "Might be something…."

Terry placed her right hand over Don's. "Let Colby and David handle it. Get some sleep….just for a few hours. Let me take you home."

Don shook his head. 'You go."

"Don, you can't do this twenty-four/seven. You need to come back at it with fresh eyes."

"Okay."Don agreed as he stood. "No more than four hours."

Terry nodded as she rose to her feet. "Come on, you can finish the soup on the way."

* * *

Once back at his apartment Don's feet felt like boulders. Each step took effort. His body was crying out for rest but part of Don felt like he was failing Charlie all over again. By letting himself rest the killer was getting farther away. Don also knew Terry was right if he didn't rest he wouldn't be any good to his brother.

Terry stood by the door. "I'll pick you up in a few hours. Promise me you'll try to get some sleep?"

Don nodded and the loneliness he'd felt at the press conference returned. He felt the walls closing in on him.  
Charlie was gone.  
He was alone.

"Don?"Terry prompted.

Don reached for Terry taking her right hand in his. "Stay."

Terry searched his face before nodding. "Okay."

Breaking his grasp Terry walked over to the sofa and sat down placing her purse on the coffee table.  
She kicked off her shoes.

Don closed the space between them. He didn't want her out here. He needed her closer. Reaching the sofa Don offered Terry a hand.

"I know for a fact that sofa isn't comfortable for sleeping."Don stated.

Terry accepted his hand and Don pulled her to her feet.  
She ended up in his arms.

Don closed his eyes. She felt so good. He didn't want to let her go.  
He wanted to lose himself to banish the loneliness if only for a little while.  
Don wasn't sure who moved first but next thing he knew they were kissing. Not hot and heavy but comforting and soft. Clothes came off and Terry stepped back cupping Don's face with her hands.

Don knew she was wondering if he was sure. If he was thinking straight. To risk their friendship on one night of comfort sex. God help him Don did need her. He kissed her right palm and Terry's eyes drifted closed.  
Leaning down Don captured Terry's lips once more this time more intense. He led them to the bedroom where the rest of the clothes came off. It was strange how a simple thing of two naked bodies touching could bring such comfort. Don lost himself in Terry. Her kisses, her soft skin, her embrace.  
He pushed her back on the bed. Their bodies tangled together and for a few hours Don felt whole again.

* * *

Terry awoke to find it still dark outside. Don was pressed against her back his arms entwined around her waist holding her close as he slept. She sighed knowing the six hadn't been the smartest thing she'd ever done. Terry had wanted to comfort Don to ease his pain if only for a little while.  
If comfort sex helped him…

A light kiss at the nape of her neck let Terry know Don was awake. Terry turned in his arms and was surprised at the depth of emotion she saw in his brown eyes. She reached up and lightly touched Don's right cheek.

"Don…."

The dam finally broke and Don buried his face in the crook of Terry's neck. She felt wetness as the tears started. Terry lightly rubbed his back as Don's body shook with sobs. The man who hadn't been able to cry over his mother's death was crying now. Grieving for his shattered family.  
Terry held Don letting him cry it out. Her tears mixed with his.

An hour later exhaustion claimed both of them and they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Brothers2008 thank you so much for your kind review. :) Glad you're enjoying it. :)

This chapter makes reference to my previous Numb3rs fic 'Sweet Reality' but it isn't necessary to read it

Title: Long way home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Terry/Don, Charlie/Amita  
Timeline: AU season two

It wasn't the first time Alan Eppes was up before the sun. Now he sat on his deck watching the sunrise a long cold cup of coffee in one hand. Alan sighed he hadn't slept much the night before. His fight with Don weighing on his mind. When Alan did finally get a few hours of sleep he was plagued with nightmares of Charlie's death.  
Charlie's death.  
The two words still felt strange together. Alan wasn't sure he'd ever get used to his youngest being gone.  
Parents weren't supposed to bury their children. It wasn't the natural order of things.

Alan's thoughts turned to his surviving son and their argument. It wasn't that Alan didn't want Charlie's killers punished; he did. He wanted them more than punished….death penalty whole nine yards. Shaking his head Alan set the coffee mug on the small table. What had fueled his anger at Don was the very real possibility of burying another son.

The elder Eppes had seen the determination and revenge in Don's eyes. Had heard the anger boiling just below the surface. His sons hadn't always been close. Charlie's genius weighing on them as children. Don always being in his brother's shadow. As adults a friendship had formed. One Alan had been very happy to see. They had still butted heads of course. Especially while working together on cases. Charlie had a big heart and didn't understand that sometimes procedure won out over the human aspect of the case.

The irony of the situation was that Alan had always been prepared for Don to be hurt. With the occupation he chose danger went with it. Now Alan was terrified that Don would be consumed with revenge. That he wouldn't let the justice system handle it.  
That Don would take matters into his own hands; ignore his team.  
The most frustrating thing was that Alan couldn't do a damn thing about it. If Don wasn't listening to him now it'd only get worse as the weeks went by. All Alan could do was pray that if his son wouldn't listen to him that he'd listen to his friends.

* * *

Colby Granger bypassed the FBI breakroom and headed outside for some real coffee.  
Real coffee and fresh air.  
It wasn't the first time he'd pulled an all nighter but it'd been awhile. This one was especially tough since the case involved a friend.  
Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs Colby reached the sidewalk and turned south. The sun was just starting to break through the marine mist as Colby made his way to a café. He hadn't known Charlie long but Colby had instantly liked the mathematician. The fact that Charlie was the brother of a man he admired made the whole mess worse. Watching Don crumble the last two days had been tough. Sadly Colby knew what he had seen Don endure was only the beginning Once the shock wore off and they caught Charlie's killer it'd only get worse.  
Then Don wouldn't have anything to distract him from the reality of Charlie's murder.

Reaching his destination Colby pushed open the glass doors of the café and stepped inside. The smell of food reminded Colby of how little he'd had to eat. He made a mental note to add pastries to the coffee run since Colby knew David hadn't eaten much either. Walking to the counter the young man placed his order knowing it was going to be another long day.

* * *

Don was standing in a familiar parking lot. He saw Charlie reach his car and unlock the door. Don called out to his brother struggling to get his feet to move. They didn't he was helplessly rooted to the spot. All he could do was watch as Charlie got in the Prius and start the engine.  
The force of the explosion threw Don back. Ignoring the heat and falling debris Don rose to his feet fighting to get to his brother. The fire forced him back. Frefighters grabbed Don taking him back to safety.

"Charlie!"Eppes yelled as flames fully engulfed the small car.

"Don."A familiar feminine voice drew Don's attention.

Jerking awake Don looked into Terry's concerned gaze as he fought to control his breathing.  
He sat up shakily rubbing a hand over his face.

"You were having a nightmare….couldn't wake you."Terry stated quietly.

"Sorry."Don apologized once he regained his composure.

"Talk to me."Lake prompted gently.

Don sighed as he took her right hand in his entwining their fingers.

"Couple months back I had a really vivid nightmare about Charlie dying."Don began as he leaned back against the pillow. "Shook me….ended up at the house the next day. Took Charlie to breakfast."

"Don…."

"Terry in the dream he died the same way."Eppes continued. "Straight down to the location. I should've told him."

Terry shook her head. "Don, you're not psychic. There's no way you could've known…."

"That it wasn't a premonition?"Don finished bitterly.

"What do you think Charlie would have said if you'd told him?"Terry asked.

Don looked down at their entwined fingers. "He would have quoted me odds of it actually coming true."

"You can't let it haunt you, Don. Sometimes dreams are just dreams."

"Maybe."Don replied sadly. "Don't know if telling Charlie would've made a difference. He gets…..got so wrapped up in his work that he was oblivious to the rest of the world."

Don remembered that breakfast and how much fun they'd had. Very little work talk. Sitting outside at a café on Sunset. He and Charlie had been there for nearly an hour and a half.  
A lump formed in Don's throat and he swallowed it.

"Don?"

"Yeah?"

Terry raised her head from his chest. "Promise me that you'll take one of us with you on whatever lead we get."

Don gently brushed hair away from Terry's face. "Afraid I'll go vigilante?"

"Yes."Terry replied seriously.

"They killed my brother, Terry. Somebody has to answer for that."

"We will get them."Lake promised quietly. "But you know Charlie wouldn't want anything to happen to you in the process of bringing his killer to justice. You have to think of your father too….he needs you."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you two were conspiraring."Don stated. "He and I argued over me going after Charlie's killer."

"Don…."

Don squeezed Terry's hand and pulled her back against him. Tonight had strengthened the bond between them. Partners, friends, lovers. He didn't know how to define it. His brain was too overwhelmed right now to even try. Don knew he'd do anything for Terry. But what she was asking…he couldn't promise. If he confronted Charlie's killer tomorrow Don wasn't sure he could walk away without putting a bullet in the bastard's brain.

"You haven't answered me."Terry prompted.

With a sigh Don placed a light kiss on Terry's forehead. "I promise I won't do anything without consulting the team."

"Thank you."Lake replied as her eyes drifted closed.

Don watched Terry sleep for a few moments before his own eyelids grew heavy and he too was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks guys for being so wonderfully supportive on this fic. :) I'm having such fun writing it. And since you guys gave such great reviews here's a quick short chapter to tide you over. Enjoy. :)

Title: Long way home  
Author: Cindy Ryan

Day four and Charlie was up early. He'd stopped paying attention to time. The equations he'd been working on lay in a messy stack on the floor by the left side of the bed. The numbers he'd relied on for most of his life were failing him. They just weren't coming together and Charlie was beyond frustrated. Part of him had hoped that he'd find a quick end to this exile. That he'd find something the Marshals hadn't thought of. So far Charlie kept coming to the same proverbial brick wall they had.

Organized crime worked for a reason. They instilled fear in their allies and what fear didn't work they bought. This mob could be connected to a dozen others. If the FBI was able to take down one part of it the rest would still be there.  
On the other hand Russian mobs didn't usually trust others when it came to their enterprises. Not keen on sharing.  
Either way this was still a powerful organization. If they came after his brother's team they wouldn't stand a chance. If Don went after them for revenge it'd get ugly very fast.  
A fact that was already giving Charlie nightmares.

The mathematician had made Vu and Whitman go over their plan to keep Don and his father safe once more. They had reassured him that things were in motion to keep Don and his team at arms length.  
Charlie could only hope that was far enough.

* * *

The ringing of a cell phone woke Don. With eyes still closed he reached for the nightstand only to find the phone not there. Cursing silently Don opened his eyes and gently detangled himself from Terry. As Eppes got out of bed he glanced at his alarm clock nine thirty.  
The FBI agent found his pants on the floor at the foot of the bed. He pulled he phone out of his right pocket. By then it had stopped ringing and went to voice mail. Pulling up the missed calls screen Don saw it had been David who called.

"Mine or yours?"Terry asked sleepily as she sat up.

"Mine."Don replied. "It was David."

Eppes keyed up voicemail and put it on speaker so Terry could hear. In seconds David's excited voice came over the phone.

"Don, we think we've got something. Colby spent most of the night going through old cases. Give me a call when you get this."

"A lead already?"Terry asked as she got out of bed and wrapped a sheet around herself.

Don nodded as he hit David's speed dial. "If it is they'll get a raise."

Sinclair picked up on the second ring.

"Yeah, I'll be there in thirty."Don stated. "Good work, both of you."

Terry headed to the bathroom as Don set the phone on the bed. "I'll shower first and take a cab in."

Don closed the space between them and kissed Terry. "Don't be silly. I'll just tell them I picked you up."

Terry lightly touched Don's right cheek and he saw the conflict and uncertainty in her gaze.

"I think we both need the space."Lake commented quietly.

"Terry…"Don replied with concern as he reached for her.

Terry avoided his grasp and stepped into the bathroom shutting the door.

* * *

After breakfast Charlie picked up a wire bound notebook with a dark blue cover and moved to the chair by the window. When the numbers stopped working he'd started keeping a journal. The Marshals had allowed it knowing it was a coping mechanism. The entries were in letter format. Letters to loved ones that would never be read or sent.  
The letter format was easiest for Charlie since writing essays in English class had never been his strong suit. He already had one each written to Larry, Amita and his father. Don had three so far and Charlie was in the middle of number four.  
Vu was out on a supply run. Whitman was seated at the desk playing solitaire on his laptop while sipping coffee. Charlie leaned back in the chair and read over what he had already written; it rambled a bit.

_'Don,_

_I know you'll look after Amita and Larry. Actually it'll probably end up being the other way around with them looking after you. No matter how old we were our parents always welcomed our friends as if they were family. I know Amita will look after Dad too._

_Dad…..I wish there had been time or some way for me to let him know I was okay. He's already been through so much. Not that you haven't too but it's different when a parent loses a child no matter how old that child is.'_

Charlie's pen hovered over the page as his tired mind tried to come up with the next sentence. A lump formed in his throat as he thought of his father…..Charlie missed him so much already. The only comfort was that his father had Don to help him get through it.

Resting his head against the back of the chair Charlie felt his eyes close. In minutes exhaustion won and the young man fell asleep.

* * *

"What've you got?"Don demanded as he reached the FBI conference room where his team was gathered.

David stood at the head of the table and Colby and Terry were seated.

"I'll let Colby take over since he did the work."Sinclair replied as he gestured to his younger partner.

Granger nodded and picked up a tiny black remote and aimed it at the flat screen computer screen on the wall. He pressed a button and two side by side mug shots appeared. Both men were in their late twenties, both Caucasian. One was heavy set with dark hair a beard and green eyes. The other had sandy blond hair was of wry build and clean shaven. Both had matching tattoos of a small Soviet Union flag on their right fore arms.

Eppes felt his face pale as he recognized the men. He remembered the case well it was one of the early ones he'd brought Charlie in on. Russian mob was pushing in on the drug circuit two young woman were dead from overdoes. Four more deaths suspected but not confirmed to the same type of meth. David had nearly been killed when his cover had been blown. There had been a shoot out in an alley behind one of the clubs the mob was using as a front. Don had shot and killed one mob member who turned out to be the nephew of the mob boss. Alexis Kuznetsov had sworn revenge.

"The Kuznetsov case?"Eppes asked.

Colby nodded. "I cross referenced old cases with those who were just released. These two Daniel Lebedev and Peter Ivanov were released two weeks ago; whereabouts unknown."

"Released?"Terry repeated eyes wide. "I remember that case….judge threw the book at them. They got fifteen years each."

Colby shook his head in disgust. "Somebody paid somebody since their sentence was commuted down to time served with good behavior."

"The illegal fire arms these guys had should've kept them away for a long time."David added angrily.

"You're sure this is connected to Charlie?"Don asked as he leaned against the table.

Granger nodded grimly. "They're the only ones released within the last six months that match the profile."

"Car bombs wouldn't be that far from their m.o.."Terry commented quietly.

"Let's find what we can on the mob's current operation. See if they're still into drugs or have moved onto something else."Don ordered not being able to take his gaze from the images on the screen.

He finally had a face and a name to put to Charlie's killers. One way or another he was gong to track them down and make them pay for his brother's death.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks as always for the reviews. :)

Title: Long way home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Timeline: AU season two  
Pairings: Charlie/Amita, Don/Terry  
Notes: This is unbetad all mistakes are mine

Terry was grateful for the busy work. Right now she didn't mind calling old contacts or going through files. It kept her mind off of last night. However brief the respite it was badly needed.  
The entire cab ride in Terry's thoughts had been a jumbled mess. She'd felt bad for leaving the way she did. The intimacy with Don had been too much of a change for her. Not that it might be a good change and not that she didn't enjoy being with him.  
Partners and work relationships were complicated enough. You add sex and the whole dynamic changes no matter how well intentioned each party was.

Terry tossed down her pen in frustration. So much for not thinking about last night. A cup of coffee appeared in Terry's field of vision and she followed the arm up to see David.

"Thought you could use it."Sinclair offered as he sat on the corner of Terry's desk.

Lake gratefully took the paper cup. "Thanks."

"Anytime."David replied then looked around to make sure there weren't any prying ears. "I didn't want to tell Don this yet."

Terry raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I've been fielding calls from Director Casban."Sinclair reported in a hushed tone. "Doing damage control most of the night."

"He wants us off Charlie's murder investigation."Terry surmised.

David nodded. "ASAP."

"What did you tell him?"Terry asked.

"That we were the best team to handle the case because we knew Charlie."

Terry's gaze drifted to Don who was seated in his office. "Did Casban buy that?"

Sinclair shrugged. "For now."He followed Terry's gaze. "How's Don doing?"

"Barely keeping it together."Lake replied with a sad sigh.

David shook his head sadly. "Figured as much….can't imagine…..we do this every day but when it's somebody in your own family….."

Terry looked back at Sinclair. "I'm worried about him…..if this lead doesn't pan out. If we never solve it….Don won't recover. He blames himself, David."

David placed a comforting hand on Terry's right shoulder. "I think the mob angle is the real thing…fits. As for Don next few weeks are going to be the toughest….for him…for everybody who knew Charlie. Shock wears off and you're just left with grief."

Terry's computer beeped drawing their attention. She set her coffee down and cleared the screen saver. Terry called up the email program that had sounded the alert.

"Got something?"David asked as he stood leaning over Lake's shoulder.

Terry nodded as she read the email. "Called in a favor with a friend in city records. Looks like she earned her shopping day. We've got an address on a property recently linked to Lebedev; it's in north Hollywood."

Sinclair stood. "Good job, tell Don and I'll round up Colby."

* * *

With Charlie asleep Vu and Whitman stood outside the hotel room with the door closed.

"His brother's team figured out the Russians were released."Whitman reported quietly.

Vu shrugged. "We expected that. Eppes isn't going to sit on his hands; I wouldn't."

"I wouldn't either."Whitman agreed. "We've got our proverbial road blocks in place. Even if they track down the Russians they won't find them."

Vu glanced back to the closed door. "Are we going to have to move him?"

Whitman shook his head. "No, I think we're good for awhile. Press is all over this if we move him we risk a sighting."

"If Eppes plays hardball with the Russians they're not going to take it lightly."Vu stated.

Whitman sighed. "I know, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. From what I've heard Eppes is devastated that'll help if he's not focused."

"Or could turn him into a pittbull."Vu countered. "Grief is one thing guilt is another. He brought Charlie in as a consultant that'll eat at you."

Whitman ran a hand through his short blond hair. "Let's just stick to plan A for now and see how things play out."

Vu nodded and gestured to the plastic bag he was carrying. "So you want to play Battleship or Monopoly?"

Whitman grinned at the travel sized board games. "You owe me a rematch on Battleship from the last case."

Vu opened the door. "Battleship it is."

* * *

The address turned out to be a large warehouse set about fifty yards from the street. It was reached by an alley that was flanked on one side by a strip mall and on the other by a gas station.  
A simple chain connected by short yellow posts blocked off the parking lot entrance from the alley.

"Usual drill, boss?"Colby asked over the radio as the two SUV's circled the block.

Terry glanced from Don to the warehouse and back again. Her partner had been silent the entire ride.  
Don's face was a mask his mouth set in a grim line.

"Yeah, be careful."Eppes replied as he parked the SUV on the street behind the warehouse.

"Always."Granger commented.

Terry watched as Colby exited the SUV once it came to a stop. The agent's task was to scout ahead be the team's eyes and ears. Always a dangerous job but with recent events it seemed to be all the more so.  
Don and David got out of their respective vehicles and Terry followed suit. She dropped to a crouch next to her partner near the rear of their SUV.

"Parking lot's clear."Colby reported a few minutes later his voice scratchy over the radio. "Loading docks are closed and locked. One rear exit has a chain across it, front entrance has no window and a disabled security camera."

"Good work, Colby."Don complimented. "We'll meet you at the front entrance."

"Copy."Granger acknowledged.

The remaining three team members moved towards the warehouse in silence. Don taking point followed by Terry and David covering the rear.  
They rendezvoused with Colby and David made quick work of the door. It banged open with two swift kicks. The inside of the warehouse was dimly lit. There were no shelves just row upon row of crates stacked twenty high and two wide. The uneven isles gave Terry the impression that this was not a professional operation by any standards.

Using hand signals Don gave orders to his team. Colby and David took the right side of the warehouse while Terry and Don took the left. Don led the way as they crept between crates. As the crossed the middle of the warehouse noises and voices could be heard.  
Don halted holding up a hand for Terry to stop as well. She did and the two peered around a stack of crates.  
One light bulb suspended from a wire partially illuminated the area. There were no more crates in this section but cheap metal tables had been set up; four in total. Six men ranging in ages from late teens to early forties stood by the tables some wearing bandanas over their heads.  
The tables held very familiar equipment…..drug making equipment.

Terry drew in a sharp breathe they'd stumbled onto a meth lab. Apparently the makers were too high on the stuff to have heard her team's loud entrance.  
That fact sent a knot of fear forming in Terry's stomach.  
Out of the corner of Terry's eye she saw David and Colby had stopped also. Colby looked her way through one of the cracks between two stacks of crates. Don raised his hand and signaled David and Colby to circle behind the group. Don looked at Terry and she nodded that she was ready.

Eppes stood and advanced on the group of six guns drawn. Colby and David circled in behind.

"FBI! Freeze!"Don shouted. "Hands up!"

Later Terry would second guess herself and probably would the rest of her life. She never heard the footsteps. Never felt the presence behind her until a muscular arm snaked around her neck. The gun fell from her hand and that sound caused Don to whirl around.  
Terry would never forget the look on his face as he realized she was a hostage. Never forget the swirl of stark emotions in his brown eyes before he became the professional FBI agent once more.

"I think this pretty thing is our ticket to ride, fed."Terry's captor said gleefully as he pressed his arm tighter.

Terry winced as the pressure increased on her throat cutting off precious oxygen. Through dark spots Terry saw Colby and David tense and step forward. She fought to control the panic that was threatening to overwhelm. Terry's training kicked in and she wanted nothing more than to smash the asshole's teeth in. She didn't know if he had a weapon. Didn't know which of the others had weapons. She couldn't risk this turning into a free for all with all the flammable toxins in the room.  
One bullet in the wrong place and everything would go up like the Fourth of July.  
Terry knew Don was realizing that too she could see the proverbial wheels turning in his head as he tried to come up with a plan.

The dark spots became thicker and Terry knew she had precious seconds left to act.  
Precious seconds left to live.  
Taking a calculated risk Terry hoped Don and the rest of the team would forgive her if her instincts were wrong.  
Doing what she had wanted to do when her captor grabbed her Terry slammed the back of her head into his face. She was rewarded with a satisfying crunch and a curse. Not caring if it was his nose or a tooth it was enough for the man to loosen his grasp on Terry's neck.  
Enough to allow precious oxygen back.  
However what Terry was breathing in now wasn't enough to compensate for the oxygen loss her body had already endured. Her legs gave out and she crumpled to the ground.

* * *

Don slammed Terry's captor up against the warehouse wall. The image of Terry being held against her will would stick with him probably for the rest of his life.

"That's my partner, asshole."Don snarled as he leveled his gun against the bald man's head.

Releasing his hold Don stepped back and slammed the but of his gun against the man's skull. Eppes barely glanced back as the man fell to the ground a few feet from Terry. Don heard David and Colby rounding up the others and securing the area.  
All that mattered to Don was Terry. As he squatted next to her Don could see that she was breathing but Don couldn't tell if any other damage had been done.

Don yanked out his radio. "This is Special Agent Eppes we have an agent down at 240 east parkway. Need a bus ASAP."

Barely hearing dispatch acknowledge his request Don checked Terry's vitals and lightly caressed his partner's face.

"Terry?"Eppes called anxiously. "Terry, can you hear me?"

Slowly Terry's eyes fluttered open and relief like Don had never known washed over him.

"Gave me a scare."Don chided as he helped his partner into a sitting position.

"Sorry."Lake replied her voice hoarse and scratchy. "Everybody okay?"

Don nodded. "Yeah, take it easy ambulance is on its way."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Don hovered near the ambulance as the paramedics examined Terry.  
Much to his annoyance she'd refused to go to the hospital.  
Don still couldn't believe he almost lost her. Losing his partner on top of losing Charlie would be too much.  
He was off his game….Don some how had to refocus. He wasn't any good to anyone if he didn't.  
If he wanted to protect the people he loved and get Charlie's killer Don some how had to get it together.  
Easier said than done.

"Don?"David called quietly. "How is she?"

Eppes stepped away from the ambulance. "Neck is just bruised and she doesn't have a concussion. But she's refusing to go to the hospital."

"That's some good news….afraid mine isn't as good."Sinclair replied.

"What?"Don asked as he glanced back at Terry.

"No link with the Russians."David reported with a sigh. "The gangbangers here found this warehouse abandoned about six months back and moved their operation in."

"No link?"Don repeated. "What was in the crates?"

"Colby's still inventorying but from what we can tell its drugs, weapons, cash, drug making supplies and food rations. The gang claims ownership of all of it."

Don walked over to a nearby squad car and slammed his right hand down onto the roof in pure frustration.  
Several people nearby jumped.  
Sinclair was instantly at his boss's side. David placed a hand on Don's left arm trying to calm him.

"Don…."

Eppes angrily broke his friends grasp as he spun away from the cruiser.

"We've got nothing, David and Charlie's killers are getting farther away!"

David ushered his boss toward the edge of the parking lot away from the LAPD and other first responders.

"We've got names of the Russians and we're still running their contacts and known associates."Sinclair countered calmly.

"Take too long."Don replied with a shake of his head. "These guys are pros. They went after Charlie because of me."

David gestured back to the scene. "I've got this….why don't you take a walk, clear your head?"

Don started to argue. Started to say he was fine but the pain in his hand was reminding him that he wasn't. He looked back at the ambulance and saw the paramedics were finishing up.

"I'll take Terry home and then head back to the office."Eppes replied as he started to walk away.

"Don, no matter how long it takes we will get the bastards who killed Charlie."David vowed. "I promise you that."

Don met his friend's gaze for a long moment before nodding and finishing the short walk to the ambulance.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks as always for the reviews.:) I've been swamped with a history class I'm taking which is why this chapter is shorter than normal but thought I'd post anyway. :) More action coming in the next couple chapters

Title: Long way home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Timeline: AU season two  
Pairings: Charlie/Amita, Don/Terry  
Notes: This is unbetad all mistakes are mine

It was mid afternoon as Larry Fleinhardt stood in the doorway of a very familiar place. An assembled cardboard box dangled from one hand as Larry looked at Charlie's office. He hadn't been here since the tragedy but Millie had put forth a duty to him and Larry wasn't one to refuse an obligation. Millie hadn't wanted to bother Don or Alan with the task of clearing out Charlie's office and Larry didn't blame her.

Especially now as Larry stood transfixed in the doorway unable to get his feet to move. Larry felt his friend's presence the strongest here. The professor didn't have much free time today but what little he did have he felt should be put to this sad task.  
Blinking at his suddenly blurred vision Larry stepped into the room and placed the box on the desk. Running his fingers along the back of Charlie's chair Larry looked at the office once more, disturbed by it's stillness, before he began to sort through items.

* * *

Now that Terry was home part of her just wanted to crawl into bed and forget the day; forget the month. Don was still hovering but kept a respectful distance They'd both been quiet since leaving the scene. For Terry her bruised throat made talking painful. She could if she wanted to but she hadn't felt like it.  
Terry was drained both physically and emotionally.

The only conversation they'd had was Don briefing her on David's findings. That there was no connection to the Russians. That her lead hadn't been what it appeared. She'd apologized for that and Don had told her that it wasn't her fault or her source's. A city as big as Los Angeles things were going to fall through the cracks. Nobody cared if property taxes weren't paid on a twenty year old warehouse in a neighborhood in transition.  
Sitting on the sofa Terry accepted the glass of water Don had retrieved from the kitchen She took several slow sips before setting the glass on the coffee table. Terry glanced up and met her partner's worried gaze as Don stood to the right of the sofa.

"I'm fine, Don, you can go."

Eppes shook his head as he sat next to her. "Humor me….I'm staying."

"Don…"

"I already sent David a text letting him know I'd be in later this afternoon."Don replied quietly. "I'll get you some ibuprofen. You'll at least need that even if you don't think you do."

Terry winced at the subtle anger in Don's voice as he stood and went to the bathroom. She knew he was angry that she didn't go to the hospital. It just wasn't necessary and it was the last place she wanted to be. A few minutes later Don reappeared with the medication and handed Terry two pills. She picked up the glass of water and after several tries was able to swallow both.  
A good sign for her injured throat.

"You hungry?"Eppes asked as he sat down. "Want some soup?"

Terry shook her head closing her eyes briefly against the pain that answered the movement. The weak part of her wanted to forget the awkwardness of that morning and bury herself in Don's arms.  
To let him take care of her.  
Terry knew she was stronger than that.  
Not that Don had done anything wrong. She didn't want to lose the friendship or make things more complicated.  
But then when wasn't life complicated?

"Don?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."Terry replied as she scooted closer to her partner.

Don blinked in surprise. "For what? I nearly got you killed."

"My fault."Terry countered. "Never heard him."

Don tentatively reached for Terry's right hand. "Thought for a second that I'd lost you today."

Lake squeezed Don's hand. "You're stuck with me."

As soon as the words were out Terry knew she meant them. No matter what happened between them friendship or otherwise she'd always be there for Don.

A flicker of a genuine smile broke across Don's face before it disappeared. "Good."

Terry snuggled against Don's left shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her close.

"I care about you."Don began quietly. "You know that right?"

"Yeah, I do."Terry acknowledged softly as she rested her head against Don's chest.

Terry felt her eyes drift closed and minutes later she was asleep.

* * *

Amita parked on the street and walked up the driveway of the familiar craftsman house. She paused for a moment and looked at the home Charlie had loved dearly. The young professor had stopped by after her last class to check on Alan. She wanted to make sure he had someone to talk to if he needed it.

Amita continued up the drive and reached the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited. Several minutes went by and Amita peered in the window. She knew Alan was home since his car was in the driveway. After waiting a bit more Amita walked around to the backyard. She found Charlie's father sitting on the deck newspaper in hand.

"Mr. Eppes?"Amita called out as she climbed the steps. "I rang the bell."

Alan stood. "Amita, sorry didn't hear it. Guess I was lost in thought. What brings you by?"

Amita smiled. "Short notice but was wondering if you had dinner yet?"

"Checking up on the old man to make sure he's eating?"Eppes asked. "Thanks for worrying about me….no haven't eaten yet; not hungry much these days."

"I haven't been very hungry either."Amita replied as she leaned against the railing. "But we both need to eat and I hate eating alone."

Alan nodded as he set the paper down. He reached over and lightly touched Amita's right shoulder.

"Point well made."Eppes stated as he led the way into the house. "Let's see what we can find in the fridge."

Amita stepped into the house relief washing over her. She'd been worried that Alan would be shutting people out; the grief too much. She could tell he was sad and angry but dealing as best he could.

_Your Dad's okay, Charlie. _Amita thought as she blinked tears away._ Misses you as we all do but I know you're looking out for him and your brother._

Alan poked his head out of the kitchen. "Casserole okay with you?"

The young professor nodded. "Sounds wonderful."


	10. Chapter 10

Let me know if this chapter makes sense :) obviously the Marshall's roadblocks aren't working as well as they expected. :)

Title: Long way home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Terry/Don, Amita/Charlie  
Timeline: AU season two

After being cooped up in a hotel room for days Charlie was almost literally climbing the walls. He was used to being able to go where he wanted whenever he wanted. The fact that the hotel windows didn't open to allow in fresh air wasn't helping any. Seeing this the Marshals took him down to the central courtyard of the hotel. It had a retractable roof, which at the moment was open, and was enclosed on all sides by cement walls.  
Plus since Charlie's 'outside walk' was happening at midnight there would be very few if any witnesses.

Once down in the courtyard Charlie inhaled the fresh air and felt instantly calmer. The garden courtyard was small but well done. Palm trees sprouted up among various tropical flowers and plants. A small pond with a marble fountain in the center created a zen affect.  
Vu and Whitman stood at the entrance to the courtyard allowing Charlie some privacy. The young mathematician sank down onto one of the cement benches by the pond and watched the water.

Some how Charlie had to get it together. This was his new life now. He had to focus on surviving it. The boredom and near claustrophobia was all to protect his family. If Charlie was spotted Don and their father would be in danger and that was something that was unfathomable.  
If he wanted to see them again Charlie had to focus.

All of this inner pep talk was easier said than done for Charlie. He missed his friends and family more than he thought he would. He missed teaching….missed his old life. Charlie raked a hand through is curly hair and looked up at the stars. He knew in his heart he'd see Don and Alan again.  
Some how Charlie just had to continue to focus on the big picture. His sacrifice was keeping them safe.  
That was all that mattered.

* * *

For Don Eppes the past seven days had been the longest and most frustrating of his life. They'd chased down every small lead they'd received on Charlie's murder and still had come up empty.  
Don now stood in the conference room on a Sunday afternoon. Colby had gone home to catch a few hours of sleep. David and Terry were out in the bullpen working through the list of known associates of Ivanov and Lebedev. The disappointment of the warehouse had made everyone more careful and going over things twice.

With a sigh Don sat down on the edge of the table and looked at the white dry erase board on wheels that had been put near the video screen. On it were three pictures: Charlie, Ivanov and Lebedev. A timeline was scrawled at the bottom of his brother's whereabouts that day.  
Inbetween the pictures were notes and theories the team had gone over in the past week. All had been crossed out with a red x as they checked them off.

Rolling the black dry erase marker between his hands Don stared at his brother's picture. He didn't know what he'd do if Charlie's case went cold. It was hard enough to face his father now and tell him that they didn't have anything. To tell his father that even with the power of the FBI Don couldn't solve his own brother's murder.

A chill raced up Don's spine as he thought of the past week. He'd put LAPD officers on protective detail with his father, Amita and Larry. No one had been happy about the body guards but Don wasn't taking any chances. There hadn't been any new threats or any claims of responsibility but with the way Charlie had been killed….Don couldn't risk it. Losing anybody else right now….what had happened with Terry had been bad enough. If the Mob started a war with them…..

Squeezing his eyes shut Don ran a weary hand along the back of his neck trying to massage out the kinks. He hadn't slept more than four hours a night. Either a nightmare would wake him or he'd lay awake for hours running over the investigation. Trying to figure out what he was missing. What he could've done differently to protect Charlie.

Opening his eyes and stifling a yawn Don reached for the dark blue coffee mug a few feet away. He took a sip and winced at the cold bitter liquid. His stomach rumbled reminding Don that he hadn't eaten much that day. He'd only taken meals when Terry had eaten mainly to keep the worried look off her face. Food had not been appealing to Don most days. Anything he ate ended up as a hard knot in his stomach.

Don opened the door and stepped out making his way to the break room. Once there he dumped the old coffee out of his mug and did the same with what was left in the coffee pot. He went through the process of starting a new pot. As Don waited for the coffee to brew he looked out at David and Terry. Both were at David's desk bent over stacks of files and papers intent on their work. His friends looked tired and Don felt a pang of guilt. He knew he was pressing his team hard. They were averaging twelve to sixteen hours days. Nobody had complained not once. They all knew what was at stake; what it meant to their boss.  
Don appreciated it more than they realized. It was part of what was keeping him sane the last few days. Knowing that his team was with him no matter what; it made him proud.

Turning back to the refrigerator Don took out a loaf of bread and dropped two pieces into the toaster. He took out grape jelly and butter and placed both on the counter and put the loaf of bread back in the fridge. Grabbing a paper plate off the top of the fridge Don grabbed a knife out of the drawer. Not much of a meal but it was all he felt like eaten. He had to keep his strength up if they were to keep going at this pace.  
The sound of the door opening drew Don's attention and he saw Terry step into the room and close the door behind her.

"Started coffee if you want some."Eppes offered as his partner crossed the room towards him.

Terry shook her head. "Thanks but if I drink any more coffee you'll be peeling me off the ceiling. David and I think we've tracked down a link to Ivanov."

Don's hand stilled on the jar of jelly as he met Terry's gaze. He glanced down and saw he was gripping the knife so hard his knuckles were turning white. Don let go of the utensil and set it on the plate before turning around giving his partner his full attention.

"What've you got?"Eppes asked.

Terry leaned back against one of the chairs. "Mark Ramsey a ex-cell mate of Ivanov has a modeling agency in Santa Monica."

Don blinked in surprise. "Modeling agency?"

Terry nodded. "David thinks it's a front for prostitution. He's working on getting us a warrant now."

"Prostitution would be an easy way to make fast money."Don agreed. "Plus it'd be a way to get back in the drug game use the girls as runners. Good work."

Terry nodded as she walked back towards the door. "I'll let you know as soon as the warrant's a go."

"Okay."Don acknowledged.

"You have time to eat that."Lake instructed with a small smile as she stepped out of the room.

Eppes half heartedly took a bite of toast. He pushed the plate aside and dropped the rest of the toast back to its previous spot. His stomach was in knots at the possibility of having a genuine lead finally. Finally having a chance to get Charlie some justice.  
The coffee was ready and Don took a paper cup out of the cabinet along with a plastic lid. He poured a cup and quickly capped it. Taking a steadying breathe Don stepped out into the bullpen to join the rest of his team. Terry scooted over and made room for him at David's desk.  
Don felt adrenaline kick in as he looked over the information they had gathered. They might finally be getting somewhere.

Sinclair closed his cell phone as he approached his desk. "Judge Cameron granted the warrant and Colby's going to meet us there."

"Let's roll."Don ordered quietly and the trio left the bullpen.

* * *

Even on a late Sunday afternoon it took them forty minutes to arrive at _Reach for the Stars _modeling agency. It was the third business in a small strip mall across from a marina.  
The pink neon sign above the door had seen better days so had the paint job on the whole strip mall. A tattered paper closed sign hung on the glass door as the team approached.

"Reach for the stars?"Colby scoffed as he joined his colleagues. "Talk about not being original."

"I'm sure they were looking to blend in more than be creative."Terry replied.

"Warrant covers everything on the premises."David stated as he took several steps back from the door and kicked it. One more well placed kick and the old lock broke.

Sinclair took the lead and stepped into the small office. Eight by ten headshots of attractive women and men lined the walls. A brown receptionists desk sat twenty feet from the door with two matching brown plastic visitors chairs. A dark green sofa sat against the right wall in front of the desk. A coffee table with a plastic fern rested a few feet from the sofa.

"This place looks like it hasn't been used in a few weeks."Don commented.

David shook his head. "Utilities and other bills are paid regularly. I called the other business owners in the mall and they said clientele are in and out of there all the time."

"So their maid service has been on vacation then?"Granger suggested as he swiped his gun through a cob web between a filing cabinet and a bookcase.

"Start bagging up files and trash."Don ordered as they cleared the rest of the rooms. "Computers too."

Don holstered his gun just as the plate glass window shattered causing all of them to jump and whirl around.

"Gun!"David warned as they all dropped finding various sources of cover.

'How many?"Don asked as another shot clipped the bookcase above Colby's head.

Sinclair peered out the shattered window into the setting sun. "Two possibly three hard to tell with the shadows. Cover me."

David kept to the left wall and duck walked below the row of pictures as he made his way towards the front door. Normally getting shot at wouldn't make him happy but it meant they were getting close to something. Reaching the door David fired off several shots at a light green sedan that was attempting to make an exit. Two of the team's bullets found the car's tires bringing it to a stop. Breaking into a run Sinclair yanked the driver's side door open and pulled the driver out. He slammed the thirty something white male with black hair to the ground and pressed his knee into the other man's back. David looked up in time to see the passenger make a run for it.

"Colby!"Sinclair shouted but booted footsteps already told David his partner had it covered.

"Got it."Granger responded as the younger man took off after the other white male.

Terry joined Colby and the two FBI agents quickly cornered the gunman at the far end of the parking lot near an alley.

"Drop it."Terry ordered sharply. "Now."

The twenty something wearing a gray hoodie and jeans with blond hair splashed with green looked warily from one agent to the other.

"You really don't want to give me an excuse."Colby added grimly as the youth's finger hesitated on the trigger of his gun. "Do as the lady says."

Slowly the gunman lowered his weapon and dropped it to the ground. Terry kicked it out of the way as Colby shoved the youth against the brick wall of the strip mall.

"You have the right to remain silent…."

David had just pulled the gunman to his feet when Don suddenly pushed the assailant against the sedan. Sinclair watched with apprehension as his boss pressed his gun against the youth's head.

"Were you just bored and decided to start shooting at cops or did somebody send you after us?"Eppes asked angrily.

It was then that David saw the tattoo on the gunman's forearm. The one of the Soviet flag. He stepped closer raising his own gun just as Colby and Terry rejoined them. These weren't the two Russians they were looking for but they were associates.

The gunman smirked at Eppes. "Old school,Gman, this is a warning. You and your boys need to stay away. You come after my boss again….."

Don pulled back the trigger of his gun. "Or what? Your boss gave the order to kill my brother."

David heard the coldness and anger in his boss's voice and prepared himself. He wasn't sure what Don would do; how far he'd take it. David wanted to be ready to back him up no matter what. He knew without looking that Terry and Colby had their weapons raised as well.

The assailant looked at his younger partner before saying. "You take us in and it's a signal. You prepared for an all out war ?"

"There is nothing that'll stop me from bringing my brother's murderers to justice."Don snarled.

David felt the tension rise among his colleagues as everyone watched Don. Everyone holding their breathe, waiting. After a long moment Eppes stepped back yanking the other man away from the car in the process. Don pushed the gunman ahead of him as he walked towards the FBI vehicles.

"You are under arrest."Don began as he walked away from his team. "You have the right to remain silent…"

David lowered his gun watching Don leave. He exchanged a worried glance with Terry and Colby. They finally had their confirmation that the Russian mob had been behind Charlie's death. If the gunman's threat was real and this turned into a war with the mob things could get ugly real fast.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts. Keeps me writing :) :)

Title: Long way home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Terry/Don, Amita/Charlie  
Timeline: AU season two

Terry stood next to Colby watching Don interrogate the young assailant. David was in another room questioning the other Russian. Don had decided to go for the weakest link. Her partner was really starting to scare Terry. Back at the modeling agency she hadn't known what Don was going to do. For the first time in their friendship Terry hadn't been able to read him. For a second she thought he was really going to pull the trigger. Right there in broad daylight.

"What I'm trying to figure out."Colby began as he leaned back against the table. "Is how they knew we were there."

"Could've had a tail on us."Terry commented.

"Maybe."Granger acknowledged. "Their counterparts were released from prison earlier than they should've been. Wouldn't take much for the mob to have somebody in place for bribes and for information. As soon as we asked for the warrant that could've sent out an alert."

"True."Terry agreed her gaze locked on the scene in the room beyond. "Do you really think the mob will do an eye for an eye?"

Colby sighed. "Unfortunately yes. They tend to go for the dramatic."

* * *

Don tossed down a blank legal pad on the table and pushed it towards the gunman. He'd refused to give a name so they were running both of their prints through the system.

"You may not want to say anything, but you can still write."Eppes said as he placed a pen on the pad of paper. "I want names and contact numbers of everyone in your organization."

The youth with blondish green hair laughed.

Don's hands clamped down on the edge of the table.

"You think this is funny?"Don asked his voice rising. "You fired at federal officers that's a serious charge. You think your mob friends are going to help you now? They don't care about you and neither do I."

"I don't betray my brothers."The Russian replied.

Before Don realized it he had upended the table and was advancing on the assailant. His fists were clenched at his sides and all he could see was Charlie's burned out car. Don attacked the young gunman with a swift right hook just as the other man had scrambled to his feet. He hadn't gotten very far his movements hampered by the handcuffs. The youth tumbled sideways crashing into the wall; dazed.

Eppes felt hands grab him and pull him back. Dimly he heard Colby shouting.

"Don!"Colby yelled as he stepped between his boss and the gunman. "Take it easy."

Finally the anger subsided and Don focused on Colby's concerned face. He tried to shake off the younger man's grasp but Granger held firm.

"Let's take a walk."Colby suggested. "Get some fresh air."

Terry uncuffed the youth from the chair and replaced them on his wrists. "Doesn't look like he needs an ambulance. I'll take him back to holding and get a first aide kit."

"Okay."Granger acknowledged as he gently ushered Don out of the room.

Once outside Don walked ahead of Colby up to the street corner before turning back. He found a metal bench and began to pace the area in front. Struggling to get his emotions under control.

"You haven't slept at all have you?"Colby asked as he stood near the bench.

Don stopped pacing and shook his head. "Not much. I shouldn't have lost control in there."

"You're human."Granger commented quietly. "If it was my brother I don't think I would've held it together this long."

Eppes sank down on to the bench staring out at the traffic.

"I miss him."Don stated softly. "I'm the FBI agent….it should've been me, not Charlie."

Colby shook his head. "Don't start thinking like that it'll drive you crazy. Charlie knew the risks."

Don looked at his friend. "At the place he felt the safest? That college was more home to him than anywhere else."

"It's going to get a lot tougher."Granger said quietly. "Especially if the go through with their threat of a mob war. You up for that?"

Don ran a hand over his face. "Have to be. I owe it to my brother."

After a long moment Don stood and walked towards the FBI building. Colby was right things were going to be bad for awhile. He had made the first strike against the mob. Now they could only wait for the proverbial other shoe to drop.

* * *

After making sure the young assailant only had a few bruises Terry secured him in a holding cell. Then she headed to the other interrogation room hoping David had more success. She found her colleague alone writing on a legal pad.

"I hope that means this one was more talkative."Terry stated as she entered the room.

"I heard a commotion."Sinclair replied as he glanced up. "What happened?"

Lake sighed. "Don flipped the table over and hit the Russian."

David blinked. "What did the guy say to him?"

"Don't know."Terry commented as she sat on the corner of the table. "Whatever it was wasn't much. What about this guy?"

Sinclair smiled holding up the legal pad. "Got his name plus others."

Terry felt relief wash over her. "At least I can tell Don some good news."

"If the Director finds out that he hit somebody in custody."David cautioned.

"I know."Lake replied as she stood. "We'll be off the investigation and Don will be in a world of trouble."

"I'll do what I can to keep it quiet."Sinclair stated as he followed Terry out of the room.

"Thank you."Terry acknowledged.

* * *

Terry found Don in the conference room going through files.

"Hey."Lake greeted as she stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Hey."Eppes replied briefly glancing up. "Did David get anything?"

Terry smiled as she closed the space between them. "Yes he got quite a few names and is running them now."

Don set the files aside. "Good, at least this day wasn't a total loss."

"How's the hand?"Terry asked as she sat down on the corner of the table.

"It's fine."Don replied absently.

Terry gently took his right hand in hers as she sat on the corner of the table. She saw it was slightly bruised and had a few cuts from flipping the table over.

"I'll get some ice."Lake stated as she let go of Don's hand and stood.

Eppes gently grasped Terry's right hand halting her. "I'm okay."

Terry reached up and lightly touched Don's left cheek. "No, you're not. I've never seen you loose it like that."

"He wasn't going to give any information."Don replied quietly.

"So you were going to force it out of him?"Terry demanded as she pulled back.

Eppes shook his head. "It wasn't planned, Terry…..I just….."

Terry stood. "Casban wants us off the investigation as it is, Don."

Don blinked in surprise. "Why wasn't I told?"

"You had enough on your plate."Terry explained. "David was trying to help by doing damage control."

"What exactly did he tell Casban?"Don asked as he moved away from the table and began to pace.

"That we're the best team to handle the investigation because we knew Charlie."Lake replied quietly. "Casban bought that…..but if he finds out you hit somebody in custody…."

Don stopped pacing and sank into a chair. "Tell David thank you."

"I will."Terry replied as she took both of Don's hands and tugged him to his feet. "It's going to be a little bit before we can run down those names. Come on, you need a good meal."

Eppes shook his head. "Colby and David are going to need help."

"They're going to need their boss at his best."Terry countered hoping that her reasoning would work. She knew even with the toast earlier he hadn't eaten much. "Won't go far, I promise."

"Okay."Don relented and Terry led the way out of the conference room.


	12. Chapter 12

So glad you guys are enjoying this…having fun writing it.:) I sprained my knee last week so haven't been sleeping well. On the plus side my insomnia is your guys gain. :) Two chapters in one weekend and don't kill me on the ending of this chapter I promise this story will have a happy ending for everyone involved. :)

Title: Long way home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Terry/Don, Amita/Charlie  
Timeline: AU season two

The Marshals had switched rooms. Whether it was to get something bigger or to get a balcony with no threat Charlie didn't know. It didn't matter. The only threat from this balcony was from the air. There were no balconies above and being a corner room there were no rooms on the left and to the right was a large cement seashell blocking the view. Charlie leaned against the railing that early afternoon wishing he could appreciate the unobstructed view of the Pacific below.  
Something was up. Vu and Whitman had been quiet and tense that morning.  
Charlie could only pray their plan was still affective.  
If something had happened to his brother or father that would make the witness protection null and void, wouldn't it?

Retreating to one of the blue and white striped lawn chairs Charlie sat down and picked up his journal. His latest letter was to Amita. He'd been thinking of her a lot lately. Realizing too late how much she meant to him. How much of his heart she'd captured.  
Picking up his pen Charlie began to write.

_Amita,_

_They say hindsight is twenty-twenty. That's true and it brings things into startling clarity. I've realized how much of a fool I was. I had mentioned in a previous letter that I had taken you for granted. I had…..you were always such an integral part of my life. I had assumed you'd always be there. No matter where our careers or lives took us that we'd find a way to stay connected._

_It's barely been a week and I already miss you. The little things mainly.  
Our morning coffee meetings discussing lesson plans.  
Seeing you in the hallways.  
Your smile._

_I never thought that my work with Don would put you in danger. I thought you were far enough outside the FBI world that the bad things wouldn't reach you.  
Wouldn't get past me._  
Amita, the only thing I want for you is a long happy life. Hopefully when this is over we can reconnect and if I'm lucky you'll find a way to forgive me.

Charlie set the journal and pen on his lap and leaned back against the chair. His gaze drifted to the ocean. Lost in thought Charlie absently began counting the waves.

* * *

There was a family owned sandwich shop six blocks south of the FBI building. Unfortunately Don's team had taken more delivery orders than had stepped inside the quaint restaurant. The small building was decorated in various wood grains and done in a surf theme. Seashells, surfboards and flip flops adorned the walls and counter. Don and Terry placed their order and scooted down the counter to wait.

Don glanced at the woman beside him and felt a pang of guilt. Terry looked exhausted and worried. Both of which were his fault. Their relationship had evolved and Don had been so overwhelmed with losing Charlie that he hadn't dealt with it. This beautiful strong woman was standing by him, not pressuring him and always seemed to be there when he needed her. Not to mention Terry was a hell of a partner.  
Reaching over Don took Terry's left hand in his and interlaced their hands.  
Terry looked briefly startled but then leaned over and kissed him quickly. Their orders arrived and they broke apart The two FBI agents walked in companionable silence until they reached a table in the back left corner.

"I wanted to thank you."Don began as they sat down.

"For what?"Terry asked.

Don scrubbed a weary hand over his face. "I wouldn't be getting through this nightmare without you. I know I haven't been the easiest person to deal with…."

Terry reached over and lightly placed a hand on Don's left arm that was resting on the table's surface. "It's okay…..we're all reeling from this."

Don met his partner's gaze he intertwined their hands once more.

"After this."Eppes ordered as he released Terry's hand. "I want you to go home and get some sleep."

Lake shook her head. "I'm good….gone on a lot less."

"I'm going to need you when this gets ugly."Don stated quietly.

"Compromise."Terry offered. "I'll take a nap on one of the couches at the office. Deal?"

Don nodded as he picked up his sandwich. "Deal."

* * *

At five thirty on a Monday morning Amita was putting her bag and coat in her car. It was then that she realized she hadn't checked the mail at all the past week. Amita was tempted to let it go another day. On the other hand she knew her land lord was temperamental about those things. Closing the car door Amita crossed the parking lot and headed to the bank of mail boxes across the street.

Amita heard her shadows fall into step behind her. She was still getting used to the officers presence. The young professor shook her head sadly she'd never thought she'd need a body guard. Another change that Charlie's death had brought.

The two young male officers were babbling about the latest sports game that had occurred over the weekend. Amita tuned it out not caring about basketball or football or soccer or whatever it was that held the young men's attention.  
The trio had just reached halfway when a revved engine and screech of tires caught everyone's attention. Amita turned right in time to see a late model black van with tinted windows baring down at them at a high speed. Automatically she did the calculations the van was going far too fast to stop in time.  
Too fast to avoid them.

Amita screamed as the van approached. She felt a human weight crash into her just as the van reached them. Amita's head hit the curb as the officer pushed her out of the way. The last thing she saw before darkness closed in was the van speeding away never having slowed down.  
Last thing she heard was the sound of her bodyguard's gun as he fired at the fleeing vehicle.


	13. Chapter 13

Wanted to get the next chapter up before I went out of town for the Thanksgiving holiday. Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts. Hope everyone has a good holiday. :)

Title: Long way home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Timeline: AU season two  
Pairings: Don/Terry, Charlie/Amita

Four men stood just inside the metal wire fence of a landfill in Las Vegas, Nevada. Only one wore a suit he was slightly heavyset with graying black hair. Two of the other men one twenty something and one in their forties were kneeling with their hands locked behind their heads. The third man skinny with red hair stood next to the man in the suit holding a nine millimeter handgun.

"You had such an easy task and yet you fail."The man in the suit stated angrily. "You are aware of the consequences of failure."

The bodyguard raised the handgun as the man in the suit went to the waiting limo. Kuznetsov got into the limo and the car pulled away from the landfill just as two shots were fired.

* * *

Terry had never felt such an emotionally charged atmosphere as she did in the hospital that morning. The FBI agents were in one waiting room and the LAPD officers were at the opposite end of the hall in another. Terry and her team had already learned the sad news that one of the officers protecting Amita had been killed. The other was in surgery with a collapsed lung.

It was nearing nine as Terry rose from her seat on the sofa. The last report they'd gotten on Amita was a broken left leg and bruised ribs. She was currently undergoing a CT scan to rule out a brain injury.  
Lake tossed out her empty coffee cup in the small garbage can near the door. She turned and looked around the room. David and Colby were seated on the same sofa she'd vacated earlier. David was staring unseeingly at the tv on the opposite wall and Colby was flipping through outdated news magazines.

Don sat in a chair below the tv. He was leaning forward staring at the coffee table. It killed Terry to see her partner like this. She knew he was blaming himself for Amita being hurt. Especially since Amita had been such a big part of Charlie's life.  
Walking over Terry placed a supportive hand on Don's left shoulder. As she did Terry looked at the other person in the room. The only one who wasn't an FBI agent.  
Larry Fleinhardt was uncharacteristically quiet and still as he leaned against the wall by the window.  
Feeling Terry's gaze Larry turned to face her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Agent Lake, but you've been working under the assumption that Charlie's death was revenge?"The professor asked quietly.

Terry nodded. "Yes, to get back at the FBI."

Larry pushed away from the wall. "What if Charlie was the target all along? Then the attack on Amita would be logical…."

Don flew up from the chair and whirled around. "Nothing about this is logical! Charlie shouldn't….."

"Excuse me."

Everyone turned at the young male voice to find a blond doctor in his thirties standing in the doorway.

"I'm Doctor Paul Kemp. Who is here for Amita Ramanujan?"

Don stepped forward. "I'm agent Don Eppes. Amita's parents were out of town and are on their way. Amita was a good friend of my brother's…."

Dr. Kemp nodded as he stepped into the room. "Agent Eppes first I heard about your brother's death on the news and I'm sorry for your loss."

Don nodded.

"I do have good news on Ms. Ramanujan."Kemp continued. "All her tests came back clear. There's no internal bleeding and no brain injury. I am concerned about a concussion so I will be keeping her overnight for observation."

"Thank you, Doctor."Terry stated. "Can we see her? We need to get her statement."

Kemp shook his head. "I'm afraid it'll be a few hours for the pain meds to wear off. I'll call you as soon as she's awake. If you'll excuse me I have rounds."

"Thanks Doc."Colby acknowledged as the doctor left.

After several minutes of silence Don turned to face his team.

"Colby you and I are going to Amita's and work the crime scene."Eppes ordered grimly. "Terry you and David head back to the office. Pull up traffic cameras see if we can backtrack the van. Larry go with Terry and David I don't want to give the mob another target."

Larry opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it.

The team dispersed without another word.

* * *

Charlie opened the sliding glass door and stepped into the hotel room from the balcony. He was in midstep when he heard a familiar name. From the grim expressions on the two marshals faces it was apparent the news on Amita wasn't good. The thought of anything bad happening to her made Charlie's heart beat triple time.

"What about Amita?"Eppes demanded as he walked further into the room. "What happened?"

Vu turned to face the professor. "Charlie…."

Charlie looked from one marshal to the other his imagination working over time.  
The Marshals' plan to protect his family…..his friends wasn't working.

"Is she alive?"Charlie inquired his voice rising

Vu and Whitman exchanged a look before Whitman responded. "Yes she is."

"Whatever it is that happened were you going to tell me if I hadn't come in just now?"Eppes asked even as he said the words he answered his own question. "No, you weren't."

"Charlie part of the process of protecting you is keeping you in the dark."Vu replied. "It sucks but it's the way it works."

"Obviously your plan isn't working if she got hurt….."Charlie fumed as he began to pace the small space in front of the tv. "How badly is Amita hurt? What happened?"

Whitman shook his head. "It's best that….."

Charlie advanced on the marshal. "That I don't know? I already know part of it so you might as well fill me in on the rest or I will find a way to find out."

"He's right."Vu acknowledged.

"Amita and her protection detail were hit by a van this morning as they were crossing a street by her apartment. "Whitman explained. "One officer was killed the other is in surgery. Amita has a broken leg, few bruised ribs and possible concussion."

Charlie took several steps back and to the left and ended up stumbling against the desk. He ignored the existence of the chair and slid down to the floor. Amita was hurt because of him.  
The mob tried to kill her because she knew him.

Whitman knelt next to Charlie. "She's going to be okay."

"You promised your plan would work."Eppes stated angrily. "That they would be safe."

"Unfortunately we can't predict all the variables."Vu replied. "Nobody thought things would happen this fast."

"You should have!"Charlie shouted.

"We're doing everything we can."Whitman stated. "We thought we could prevent this war by keeping Don at arms length. But he struck first anyway and now with the LAPD involved….."

Charlie pulled his knees to his chest. "Everyone's in even more danger. You only delayed the inevitable."

"It may seem that way…."Whitman began.

"I'm going to see Amita."Charlie said as he rose to his feet. "If they know I'm okay it'll end this."

Vu placed himself between Charlie and the door. "No it won't. The Russians will think they've been played and they won't stop with just your family. It'll be every FBI agent, every police officer."

Charlie stood inches from Vu his right hand balled into a fist. Part of him wanted to argue that if Don knew he was alive they'd figure the rest out. They'd find a way to protect everybody. However Charlie also saw the Marshals point of view. He saw the odds and the variables. There were too many to protect.  
Too many hours in the day.  
The mob would eventually get to somebody.

Charlie kicked the nearest inanimate object which turned out to be the garbage can. It sailed into the wall with a thud before turning on its side and spilling its contents.

After a long moment Charlie turned and stormed back out onto the balcony slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Ducking under the yellow crime scene tape Don and Colby flashed their FBI ID's to the officer's on duty.

"Canvas the neighbors again."Eppes ordered Colby. "These guys may have been waiting for an opportunity "

"On it."Granger acknowledged as he left.

Don slowly circled the tire tracks that indicated the point of impact. He took off his sun glasses as he knelt by the blood stain. Even hours later it was stark against the asphalt.  
Despite the warmth of the day Don felt a chill. An officer just doing his job was dead because Don had put him on protective detail.  
Another family shattered because the mob was willing to take out anybody in their way.

Standing Don looked up and down the closed off street. As he did Don couldn't help but think back to the conversations he'd had with Charlie about Amita. In the past few months it'd been clear that his brother had been trying to work up the courage to ask Amita out.  
From the way the two of them had looked at each other Don knew Amita would've said yes in a heartbeat.  
Swallowing hard Don shook off the memories. He'd failed to protect a woman his brother had cared about. Now the only thing Don could do was catch the people responsible and make sure nobody got to Amita again.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the delay was a hectic week at work after the holiday plus I learned that my cat has to have surgery next week. Nothing too serious but still expensive.

Title: Long way home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Terry/Don, Amita/Charlie  
Timeline: AU season two

It was nearing noon by the time the team regrouped in the conference room of the FBI office. Files were spread out at one end of the table and sandwiches and pitchers of coffee were at the other. Another white board had been brought in for Larry to do any needed calculations on. The other board had been flipped over and what they had on Kuznetsov's organization had been written in various colors.

Colby sank into one of the chairs on the right center side of the table. He hadn't felt this exhausted since his military days. Colby could only imagine what Don was feeling. His boss looked like he was well past the running on empty stage.

Don tossed a black dry erase marker to Larry who was leaning against the wall. "I need you to write down stuff on the board."

"I will be happy to help hypothesize."Fleinhardt acknowledged as he caught the marker and moved to the already written on board.

"Got good news."Sinclair stated as he entered the room.

"Could really use some."Don replied as he turned to face the other agent.

"Vegas PD found the van that hit Amita."David explained as he closed the door.

Colby perked up. "Kuznetsov owns a hotel/casino there."

"Two bodies were found in the back of the van. Both shot in the head."Sinclair reported. "Kuznetsov doesn't take failure lightly."

"Never did."Don stated quietly. "Tell Vegas PD to send a copy of their reports."

"Already did."David replied as he slid into a chair next to Colby. "They did tell me that the van came back stolen….from a movie lot in Burbank."

"So we can't connect Kuznetsov to anything."Terry commented angrily.

"All circumstantial."Don agreed as he approached the white board as Larry added the latest information. "Kuznetsov's getting bolder. He wants me to know it's him but, it's not going to be easy to connect the evidence to him."

"What's our next move, boss?"Granger asked as he leaned forward. "Vegas?"

Don nodded as he turned. "Yeah, I want you to sit on Vegas ballistics. That report might be all we have to link Kuznetov to Amita."

Colby stood. "Already gone."

As much as Colby wasn't looking forward to the drive at least it was a means to an end. If the report went their way they'd have concrete evidence to end this before anybody else got hurt.

"Colby."Don called halting the younger agent at the door.

"Yeah?"

"Watch your back."Eppes continued grimly. "We don't know what connections they have in the Vegas P.D."

Granger nodded before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

Charlie paced the balcony his thoughts plagued by images of Amita in a hospital bed.  
Images of a police funeral.  
A family destroyed because of him. Because he'd tried to protect his own by agreeing to this insanity.

Unwillingly Charlie's mind kept running equations. The familiar numbers compounded the guilt. The speed and distance of the vehicle before it slammed into Amita and her bodyguards Had it slowed down after the impact? Charlie knew the skid marks would tell the car or most likely a van or SUV hadn't.  
You'd need the bulk to take out three people.

Squeezing his eyes shut Charlie leaned back against the wall by the door. It was starting to rain but Charlie didn't care. Some how he had to come up with a plan. A way for the Marshals to end this before anybody else got hurt.  
It was the least he could do for Amita.

* * *

Buried in files and notepads Terry only half glanced up as something was set in front of her work space. Recognizing the object as a candy bar Terry looked up to find Don watching her.

"Thanks."Lake acknowledged with a smile as she picked up the chocolate. "How'd you know I needed a sugar fix?"

"I know my partner."Don replied as he smiled briefly but it didn't reach his eyes.

That smile was something Terry missed dearly. Sadly she wasn't sure she'd see it any time in the near future.

Terry yawned as she stretched. "What time is it?"

"After seven."Don replied as he stood at the head of the table. "You guys should go home."

David shook his head. "I'm good…..want to…"

The ringing of Don's cell phone interrupted and Eppes pulled the device out of his pants pocket. He glanced at the caller ID before answering.

"Dad?"Don greeted worriedly.

Terry saw her partner's face pale as he listened. She stood and saw David do the same.

"Dad, slow down."Don continued. "What about the house? Are you okay?"

After a long moment of listening Don replied. "Stay with the protection detail….I'm on my way."

"What happened?"Sinclair asked with concern.

Don set the phone on the table and leaned against it his eyes shut. Terry saw he was gripping the table tightly in an effort to calm down. Terry walked around the table coming to stand next to her partner.

"Don?"Terry prompted gently.

Finally Don opened his eyes and looked at his team. Terry was surprised at the anger she saw.  
Anger bordering on fury.

"They threw a Molotov cocktail at the house…hit the garage."Eppes explained angrily

"Was Alan home?"David asked as he walked towards the door.

"Was at a neighbor's playing chess."Don replied as he picked up his phone and stormed out of the room.

Terry exchanged a worried glace with David before following their boss through the bullpen and to the elevator

* * *

Larry sat by Amita's bedside. Her parents had gone down to the cafeteria for dinner. They'd asked him to come but Larry had graciously declined. Hunger had abated him lately. Besides he felt Amita needed him here.  
She'd only woken twice since the incident. The pain meds working their magic.

With a sigh Larry pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on top of them. Amita's left leg was in a metal brace and resting on top of the blankets. Bandages covered the young professor's forearms and were also on her right cheek. A large piece of gauze covered the back of her head.  
Larry closed his eyes. So close to loosing another friend. If it hadn't been for the selfless bravery of that officer…..  
Swallowing hard Larry opened his eyes. It was all so senseless.  
All of it.

Don had been doing his job putting bad guys away. Kuznetov was enacting revenge for actions that if not for the Russian's illegal activity wouldn't have his head Larry looked back at Amita's still form. He'd felt useless at the FBI office. What leads the team had investigated didn't require math.  
They were trying so hard to find evidence to solve Charlie's murder.  
Trying so hard to keep it together emotionally.  
Especially Don.  
Larry could see that Don was crumbling. More so every day that passed without Charlie. Terry was trying to be Don's anchor in the storm. Larry could only hope that she would be enough to keep Don sane as time went on.

Amita stirred in her sleep but didn't open her eyes. "Charlie."

Larry blinked away suddenly blurry vision and stood. He pulled the blankets closer up to Amita's shoulders. Sitting once again Larry returned to his vigil.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm not entirely happy with this chapter.

Title: Long way home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Terry/Don, Amita/Charlie  
Timeline: AU season two

Terry finally caught up to her partner in the parking lot of the FBI building. David and Colby were already in their vehicle but she had to have this conversation. She'd never seen Don this angry.  
The combination of Charlie's murder and the attempt on Alan was taking a toll on Don's psyche and Terry didn't want him to regret his actions.

"Don,"Lake began "Few days ago you made me a promise, remember that?"

Don's mouth was set in a grim line. "Terry, not the time…."

"I'm worried about you."Terry continued. "I don't want you…."

"They murdered my brother and tried to kill my father, Terry!"Don shouted. "How do you expect me to react?"

"By talking to me."Terry replied as Don opened the door. "How am I supposed to have your back if I don't know what's going through your head?"

"Let's go."Eppes replied angrily as he shut the door and started the engine.

More worried than ever Terry scrambled to get into the SUV. It'd be her duty as a friend and a partner to protect Don from himself.  
No matter what it took.

* * *

To see even part of his childhood home in flames made Don's anger increase if possible. He'd been furious when he'd heard the fear and sadness in his father's voice. Now seeing the firefighters struggling to keep the fire contained to the garage of the Craftsman Don was overwhelmed.  
Don didn't remember getting out of the SUV. Didn't remember running through the sea of first responders until he found his father.  
Alan was sitting on the front bumper of one of the LAPD squad cars watching the flames. He stood when he caught sight of his son. Wordlessly Don wrapped his father in a hug.  
After a long moment Alan pulled away and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Donnie….they think they can save the house."The elder Eppes reported his voice strained. "The explosive hit the far side of the garage….."

Don found himself looking back at the flames as he spoke. "They'll do everything they can, Dad. I'm just glad you're okay."

Alan shook his head sadly. "First your brother now the house….you have to get the people responsible, Donnie. They have to pay."

"I will."Don vowed quietly. "I promise. Come on, let's get you somewhere safe."

* * *

Surprisingly the Marshals and their superiors had welcomed Charlie's idea. Within two hours they had set Charlie up with a laptop and had emailed what they had on Kuznetov's organization. Now Charlie sat at the desk in the hotel room a pen between the fingers of his right hand. He'd gone over the information twice and found himself stumped. Charlie wasn't sure how to approach the data to get it to do what he needed it to do.  
Stopping Kuznetov by finding a weakness?  
Going through the money trail to link illegal activities to legal business ventures?

Dozens of possibilities ran through Charlie's mind as he stared at the screen. He had to come up with the most efficient way. Even if it just gave the Marshal's better roadblocks. Anything to slow the Russian's down and protect the people he loved. Engrossed in his work Charlie didn't hear the raised voices of Vu and Whitman in the hall.

* * *

Vu held up a hand to stop his partner's argument.

"I agree that this is not a normal case,"Vu acknowledged as they stood two doors down from their temporary home. "But still the mission is the same….protection."

"I know, but this is getting way more complicated than we planned."Whitman stated lowering his voice. "We never thought Kuznetov would hit this hard or this fast. How worse could it be by keeping Charlie in the loop?"

Vu shook his head. "You saw how he reacted to the news on Amita. We tell him they've targeted his father; he'll bolt."

Whitman sighed as he leaned against the wall. "Yeah, yeah I know. If Kuznetov's pissed now all hell will break loose if Charlie goes back."

"Who knows…..maybe what he's working on will help."Vu said quietly. "But if he finds out about his Dad he won't be able to concentrate."

Whitman nodded. "Hopefully there won't be anything else to keep from him."

"Amen."Vu agreed solemnly as they walked the few feet to the hotel room and inserted the key.

Both Marshals entered the room in silence.

* * *

Alan stared at the small well kept living room of the two story brick condo near Beverly Hills. Far too modern for his taste. Not that interior design mattered at the moment. Anger threatened to consume Alan once more as he sank down onto the white sofa.  
Hadn't his family been through enough? To go after his home too?

"Dad,"Don began quietly as he sat down next to his father. "As soon as the fire department deems it safe Terry will go back and get some of your things. Everything else you need is here."

"I shouldn't be here, Donnie."Alan stated angrily. "I should be home…."

Don flinched and Alan felt a pang of guilt. None of this was his son's fault.

"I'm sorry."Alan apologized. "I just….."

Don rested a hand on Alan's right shoulder. "I know, Dad. It's okay. I promise I will get who did this…. Kuznetov…all of them won't be able to hide. Nobody goes after my family and walks away."

Alan met his surviving son's gaze and nearly looked away from the anger and turmoil he saw there. It was pure pain he saw in Don's eyes.  
Pain that no matter how much he wanted to Alan couldn't take away.  
It was rooted in Don, a part of him.  
As angry as Alan was. As much as he wanted revenge Alan didn't want to sacrifice what was left of his family to accomplish that.  
From what he was seeing in Don now that was the road his son was heading down. That made Alan's earlier fears resurface. That Charlie's death would make Don do things he normally wouldn't.  
Take risks he normally wouldn't.

"Be careful, Donnie."Alan pleaded. "These people aren't messing around. They're going for blood."

"I'll be careful."Don promised as he stood. "I know it's not an ideal situation but I'm having Larry brought here. It's easier to protect both of you if you're under one roof."

Alan nodded. "We'll make do. Any update on Amita?"

Terry moved away from the door. "She's stable. Doctor's expect a full recovery."

"Good."Alan replied with relief. "I always thought she and Charlie would…."

The trio drifted into silence for a long moment before Don spoke.

"We should get going."The younger Eppes stated as he moved to the door. "I'll keep you updated."

Alan watched them leave with a mix of fear and apprehension. This mob boss was willing to strike in broad daylight not caring about collateral damage. He could only pray this ended without any further bloodshed but Alan knew they wouldn't get that lucky.

* * *

The sun had long since set by the time the fire department deemed the area safe enough for entrance. Terry had gone into the house which thankfully only had minor smoke damage and retrieved some things for his father. As she left to head to the safe house Don watched Terry leave.  
Remembering their argument earlier Don shook his head. Everything was a mess.  
Maybe it was best that Terry was angry at him. The farther away from him the better since he obviously couldn't protect anyone.  
The thought of Kuznetov getting anywhere near Terry made Don's stomach clench.

"Don."David called as he stepped away from the edge of the driveway.

Eppes turned watching as David moved away from the large floodlight that'd been set up. His colleague pocketed the cell phone he'd been using.

"Caught a break. Neighbor saw a beatup late model light blue pickup tearing away from the house at the time of the explosion."Sinclair reported. "APB's been issued."

Don nodded silently as he looked at the house. It was a part of their family as much as any living breathing individual. It was dark and damaged now. A far cry from the proud home it had been and would be again.

"Don."David prompted turning to look at the house too. "You okay?"

"No."Don replied simply as he stepped away.

Eppes walked towards the garage moving around various charred items that had been pulled out. Almost to the garage Don stopped dead as his gaze fell on a very familiar object.  
One of Charlie's blackboards only part of it recognizable. However his brother's familiar scrawl of numbers and equations could faintly be seen.  
Swallowing hard Don lightly touched the edge of the blackboard.  
It was still warm.

"Don."Sinclair broke in gently. "These guys are stepping up their game. How do you want to play this?"

Don squatted next to his brother's chalkboard. His eyes traveling down the broken burned edge.  
His family was under attack…..what was left of it.  
Charlie deserved justice…..he owed that to his brother.

"Like the war that it is."Don replied angrily as he stood. "We strike back."


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the delay I hit writer's block. Rewrote this chapter about four times. Have it all figured out now. :) Sorry for the shortness of this chapter more soon.

Title: Long Way Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Timeline: Season two AU  
Notes: I know Ian didn't come into the show until later but Don needs backup

The drive to Las Vegas had been uneventful with the exception of road construction. The traffic delays making the trip an hour longer than usual and Colby had arrived around eleven. He'd checked in with the Vegas PD and forensics. The report still wasn't ready so Granger had decided to get a few hours sleep in a nearby hotel.  
Now Colby settled into a chair by a spare desk in the Vegas forensics office. It was nearing seven on a Monday morning.

He'd just gotten a call from Terry updating him on the team's planned raids on various Kuznetov businesses. Six in total all located in Los Angeles. Colby didn't like the idea of the team spread so thin even the aide of the LAPD. Terry had agreed and said Don had brought in Ian Edgerton to help.  
That had eased Colby's worry a bit. He'd only met the sharpshooter once but the man's reputation had more than preceded him. Ian was a legend in military circles. Colby had started to think they may have caught a break. That was until Terry had filled him in on the attack on the Eppes's home.

Colby stared at the closed cell phone in his right hand. Kuznetov was not letting anybody out of this war. They desperately needed this report to even the odds.  
Standing Colby walked out of the office and headed to the ballistics lab. He knew they were working hard but he needed them to work a bit harder.

* * *

Don with David and six LAPD officers behind him kicked open the back door of a three story brick building in the marina district. It was attached to an abandoned restaurant a few blocks from a major pier. The intel they had indicated Kuznetov's organization was using this as a drug house. Perfect location so close to the water easy to get boats in and out at night.  
There were several large buildings behind them used to drydock boats. The buildings were separated by alleys which created a maze.

Flashlights bounced against stacks of crates. A metal stairway ran along the right wall leading up to the next level which was open in a loft style. Don sent two officers upstairs to clear that area while he and the rest of the team headed further into the building. The farther they went Don tried to shake a feeling of Déjà vu. This wasn't technically a warehouse but the similarities to their last raid didn't go unnoticed. At least this time they knew it was a drug house.  
The officers above cleared the upper floor and headed back down. It was then that Don spotted movement about twenty feet ahead. Movement followed by an angered conversation in Russian.

"We'll go around and head them off."David suggested as he motioned to three of the LAPD officers and started back towards the door

Don nodded grimly. "Be careful. I wouldn't put it past these guys to set traps."

"You too they might have known there was heat coming down."Sinclair replied as he and the officers left.

A crash to his right alerted Eppes to a young man with black hair running towards the stairs leading down to a storage cellar. Don reached him as he hit the third step and yanked the youth back and up by the collar of his leather jacket. The young man struggled and got a lucky punch in hitting Don in the chin. Don slammed the Russian up against the brick wall.

"That was a bad move, kid."Eppes stated as the other officers began rounding up the remaining Russians.

The youth smirked. "Did you think we would not be prepared? You are on our territory, FBI."

Fear raced up Don's spine as he yanked out his radio. "David, regroup, fall back!"

Sinclair responded but his voice was garbled by static and that was when Don heard the gunshots. Even though the brick building they were sharp and clear. Automatic rifle fire. Cursing Don knocked out the youth in front of him with one punch and without a second thought. He pulled out his handcuffs and slapped them on one of the Russian's wrists and the other to the stairway railing.

"Move, let's move."Eppes shouted to the LAPD officers who were securing their arrests in a similar fashion.

Don could only pray they weren't already too late.

* * *

For the first time in days Charlie smiled. He felt like hell. His head pounded and his eyes were dry and red rimmed from lack of sleep. Charlie's stomach growled reminding him he hadn't eaten in almost twenty-four hours, but he ignored it.  
The only thing that mattered was that the math was finally working.  
The numbers were clear again.  
What he was looking at on the laptop screen wasn't just numbers and equations. It was hope.  
Hope that his nightmare might be ending sooner than anyone had originally thought.

What Charlie had discovered showed a clear pattern between Kuznetov's illegal and legal activities. It also uncovered some illegal businesses that hadn't been in any data that Charlie had been given.  
So it was safe to assume that the FBI didn't know about them.

Charlie leaned back in the desk chair and scrubbed a hand over his face. Kuznetov's proverbial Achilles' heel may be that the mobster was too greedy. With all these businesses both legit and otherwise the Russians may have gotten careless and slipped up leaving a paper trail.  
They just had to find it.

* * *

Terry was already done with her raid at a swanky restaurant in north Hollywood when she heard Don's voice on the radio. Her heart dropped when David's reply was broken off and gunfire was clear in the background.  
The FBI agent slammed her hand against the trunk of her car in frustration.  
Even with lights and sirens Terry was still too far away to help.  
She was about to jump in the car anyway and go when a familiar voice responded back to Don.  
A person that might just get there in time.  
Ian Edgerton.

With no other choice Terry continued to finish up with her raid. She turned back to the LAPD officers with her and they went inside. Terry knew she'd still worry about her team. However there was still work to do. The sooner she finished the sooner she'd know if everyone was okay.  
It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Don reached the spot where David and his three LAPD officers were pinned down. They were at the front of an alley that ran from the right side of the brick building and was flanked by one of the larger ship buildings. Don and his team entered from the back of the alley. The Russians were holed up by the ship building on one of the landings used to bring the ships in and out.

The LAPD officer to Don's right squeezed off a few shots which were immediately answered. The trio ducked down behind a dumpster. From the brief glimpse Don had gotten he saw David's prone form lying sideways next to one of the officers.  
Cold rage built up inside Don and he barely registered the fact that he had grabbed his radio to call for an ambulance.  
Don didn't hear the warning from the officer next to him as he dove out from the cover of the dumpster firing as he went.  
The only clear thought Don had was that he wanted to take out as many of the enemy as he could.

As he landed and rolled ending up a few feet behind David's team Don noticed something. A familiar face on one of the rooftops.  
Edgerton.  
More sirens could be heard in the distance and Don found cover behind a stack of crates. He fired off a few more shots before having to reload.  
As he reloaded Don heard the sharp crack of Ian's rifle and an answering cry as one of the Russians went down.

Fifteen minutes later the gunfight was over. Don stood by the rear door of the ambulance watching as the paramedics fought to stabilize David. The bullet had hit under Sinclair's right arm missing the vest and nicking an artery.

"We've got to roll or we're going to lose him."The male paramedic with blond hair stated grimly to his partner.

The young female medic with brown hair nodded grimly as she scrambled up to the driver's side. "I'll radio ahead and have them have a trauma team standing by."

"We'll give you an escort."Don offered as he slammed the ambulance doors shut.

Don told the nearest LAPD officer and then ran to his SUV and climbed in slamming his key into the ignition. His breath came in short gasps and it was all Don could do to concentrate on the task at hand. The adrenaline from the gunfight was wearing off and reality was sinking in.

Reality Don hadn't allowed himself to think about when he had finally reached David.  
Sinclair had stuck by his side over the last few years no matter what.  
One of the best agents the FBI had.  
A good friend.  
A good friend that Don may have just gotten killed.

Shoving the dark thoughts aside Don pulled out of the marina parking lot and flipped on his lights and sirens. Behind him six LAPD squad cars made up the chain escorting David's ambulance to the hospital.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts. :)

Title: Long Way Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Timeline: Season two AU  
Notes: I know Ian didn't come into the show until later but Don needs backup

Just as Don merged into traffic on the highway his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and was tempted to ignore it until he saw Colby on the caller ID.

/Damn Colby, you're timing sucks./Don thought solemnly as he activated the call.  
It was never easy telling somebody their partner had just been shot.

"Eppes."

"Hey boss, have some good news."Colby replied excitedly. "Finally got the ballistics report."

"Good."Don acknowledged. "Grab it and get back home. Something's happened."

"What?"

Don sighed. "David was shot during a raid today. Missed his vest and hit an artery. He's headed to the hospital now."

"Don,"Colby began quietly. "How bad?"

"He's got a chance, but get here as soon as you can."Eppes replied. "My guess is he'll be in surgery for several hours."

"On my way."Colby promised grimly. "Did we get the shooter?"

"Edgerton did."

"Owe him one."Granger stated as he ended the call.

Don tossed his phone on the passenger seat. Colby's words echoed in his mind.  
He owed Ian too.

* * *

Forty-five minutes after hearing the original radio call Terry finally heard from Don. She had just gotten back to the office to start the paperwork. She'd turned right around and headed for the hospital. Even though Don had tried to remain professional Terry knew this was a blow to him. For three people he cared about to be hurt or worse in the span of two weeks…  
Part of Terry knew this war was only starting. Especially with these raids it was going to go back and forth with casualties on both sides. Reaching the hospital Terry went to the fourth floor which was the surgical ward. She found Don alone in a waiting room staring out the window.

"Don."Terry called softly as she stepped further into the room. "How is he?"

Don turned haunted eyes towards her. "Barely made it into surgery. They think he has a good chance but he's lost a lot of blood."

Lake reached her partner and took Don's right hand leading him to the sofa. It was only then that she noticed the developing bruise on his chin. Terry lightly touched the bruise before standing.

"I'll get some ice."

Don caught Terry's left hand as she moved away. "Perp got a lucky punch in, it's nothing."

Reluctantly Terry retook her seat. "What happened?"

"We split up."Eppes replied quietly as he looked at their entwined hands. "Shouldn't have. David took the back and they ended up being pinned down in an alley. By the time I got there David had already been hit…..if it hadn't been for Edgerton….."

Terry squeezed Don's hand. "David knew the risks and he's going to be fine. I'm just glad you're okay."

Don leaned back and Terry rested her head against his right shoulder.  
All they could do now was wait.

* * *

Whitman stared at Charlie in disbelief. The trio sat towards the back of the hotel's atrium. It was a beautiful sunny warm San Diego day so most of the hotels patrons were outside.

"You're sure?"Whiteman asked as he leaned forward from the cement bench.

Charlie ran a hand through his unruly curls. "Went over the data several times. It matches up."

"Kuznetov's into more operations than we thought."Vu commented grimly. "That gives him more money and resources."

"Also gives him a weakness."Charlie interjected tiredly.

Whitman nodded. "I'll pass it along to my superiors. Good work, Charlie. That's more than they've had on Kuznetov in years."

"Doesn't this cancel out the need to protect me?"Charlie asked hopefully.

Charlie didn't want to put those he loved in more danger. More than anything he just wanted to go home.  
He could help them more from there.

Vu and Whitman exchanged a glance.

"If Don knew I was okay he'd be more focused."Charlie pleaded." He'd be able to take down Kuznetov."

Vu sighed. "It's something we've discussed, Charlie. All I can promise is that I'll have my boss take another look at your situation."

"Thank you."Charlie replied with a nod. It was all he could hope for.

"If it is cleared for you to go home,"Whitman cautioned."The danger will be more than you've experienced before. Kuznetov's already declared an all out war; your brother may not be able to protect you."

"I'd rather take my chances there."The mathematician argued.

"Let's go upstairs."Whitman suggested as he stood. "I'll make some calls."

* * *

Don paced the waiting room. His path taking him from the far wall to the sofa and back. Terry sat on the sofa cup of coffee in hand watching him pace. It'd been nearly four hours and still no word.

"I can't risk anybody else's life on this, Terry."

"Everyone knows the risks, Don."Lake argued. "It's our choice to stand with you."

Eppes shook his head. "This is all a mind game to Kuznetov. He's going to take out everyone I love one by one."

Terry stood placing the coffee cup on the table. She closed the space between them. "I promise that's not going to happen. We'll circle the wagons keep everybody close; under guard."

"We did that already and he almost got my father."Don countered. "Now David…..this has to stop…..nobody else….."

"It will."Terry vowed quietly.

Don broke Terry's grasp and lightly caressed her right cheek. "He's going to come after you, Terry. It's only a matter of time."

"I know….."

"Excuse me,"A deep male voice said from the hall, "Are you here for Agent Sinclair?"

Don turned to see a fortish man with blond hair wearing dark blue scrubs. "Yes. I'm Agent Don Eppes this is my partner Terry Lake."

"I'm Doctor Nathan Strand and I assisted on the surgery."

"How is he?"Terry asked as the doctor stepped into the room.

"Let's sit."Dr. Strand urged as he motioned towards the sofa.

Don sat down his heart in his throat. The familiar anger returned.  
Losing one of his team wasn't an option.

"Your friend Agent Sinclair is very lucky."Dr. Strand began as he sat in an armchair kiddy corner from Terry. "The bullet missed his heart and exited out his back. It didn't hit anything vital. Our major concern was controlling the bleeding and getting blood back into him."

"Is he going to be alright?"Don interrupted his brain far too fried for all the medical details.

"During surgery Agent Sinclair's blood pressure dropped drastically. He crashed as a result but we got him back. The drop in blood pressure combined with the trauma his body was already enduring caused Agent Sinclair to go into a coma."

Don felt his blood pounding in his ears and sensed Terry stiffen next to him.  
David had to be alright….

"He's in the lowest level of a coma."Strand hastened to explain."Agent Sinclair is young and in good health. We expect him to make a full recovery."

Finally finding his voice Don nodded. "Thank you, Doctor."

Strand stood and left the waiting room.


	18. Chapter 18

Notsing thanks for the Ian info. All I remembered was him in scenes with Megan. :)

Thanks as always for the reviews. :)

Title: Long Way Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Timeline: AU season two

By early evening Colby had arrived and Terry had a plan formed. Don had gone back to the office which left Terry an opportunity to talk to Colby. David had just been cleared for visitors so she waited the twenty minutes that Colby spent in David's ICU. Watching Colby sit with David strengthened Terry's resolve. The two hadn't been partners long and they had their bumps in the road but partner bonds were strong. You put your life in somebody's hands every day it created something.

For Terry that something had made her take a long hard look at her relationship with Don. Professional and otherwise.  
Don cared for her she knew that. Though Terry was certain he hadn't figured out how deep those feelings went yet.  
She loved him that much was clear. Especially for her to be doing what she was about to do.  
To risk her career, her life.  
Whatever risk she took was worth it.  
Don had suffered too much. Somebody had to pay for that.

Colby stepped past the two LAPD officers that flanked David's room. He crossed the hall to where Terry was waiting.

"Thought you went back to the office with Don."Granger stated quietly.

Terry shook her head. "Wanted to talk to you."

"Waiting room?"Colby suggested.

"Let's take a walk."Terry replied as they headed towards the elevator.

Once outside the two FBI agents walked through one of the hospitals smaller gardens. Located in a courtyard it was spotted with palm trees and flowering tropical plants.  
Terry steeled herself knowing what she was about to ask of Colby was a lot. Especially with David being hurt. If this worked everybody would get their revenge.

"Colby, I need a favor."Terry began as she sat on a wood bench.

"Name it."Granger offered concern etched in his voice.

Terry waited until Colby sat down and then met his gaze. "I'm worried about Don. All he can think about is revenge against Kuznetov."

"You think he's going to go rogue?"Colby asked grimly.

Lake nodded knowing at least part of what she was telling Colby was true. She couldn't tell him the whole plan. He'd insist on protecting her. She needed him to cover things if her plan went south. Keeping Don sane and alive would take more than Ian.

"Yes."Terry replied quietly. "He already blames himself for Charlie's death. Combine that with what happened today with David…..he doesn't want to risk anybody else."

"Can't say I don't understand where he's coming from."Granger commented as he stared at one of the palm trees across from them.

"Colby, he'll listen to you."

"He seems to listen to you more than anybody."Colby countered looking back at Terry.

Terry could tell he was trying to figure out what was really going on. Even though he was exhausted Terry could see Colby was still sensing something was off.

"We have a history and a current situation that's becoming more complicated."Terry replied. "He thinks I'm the next target."

"So Don'll be more focused on protecting you at any cost."Granger surmised. "I'll watch out for him. Would've anyway without you asking."

Terry smiled as she stood placing a hand on her friend's right shoulder. "I know….I just wanted to have backup…."

"You got it."Colby acknowledged as he stood returning her smile briefly.

"Thank you."Lake replied as she started towards the courtyard's entrance.

* * *

Halfway between Los Angeles and Las Vegas Terry pulled into a truck stop. She knew she really didn't have time to stop but bodily needs won out. The text she'd sent to Don hours earlier would only give her so much time. Terry had told him she'd gone home to get some sleep. As soon as the uniformed officers guarding her apartment realized she was gone Terry's cover would be blown.  
Terry had thought about staying another day and ditching the body guards. But every day she waited she risked losing Don further into grief and revenge. It was only a matter of time before he went after Kuznetov on his own.

Terry filled up on gas and got some coffee. It was nearing eight thirty if traffic held Terry figured she'd reach Vegas by midnight. She smiled at the dramatic irony. Meeting a mob boss at midnight.  
Something straight out of a murder mystery novel. Terry could only hope things went her way and that Don would some day forgive her.  
If she lived to see him again.

* * *

Charlie was extremely apprehensive and anxious as the SUV he was in pulled away from the hotel. He couldn't believe how quickly the higerups had agreed to give Charlie his life back.  
By morning they'd be back in Los Angeles. He'd see his family again.

"Paperwork's all set. We should be back in L.A. before rush hour if not sooner."Vu explained as he turned in the front passenger seat."Things are going to happen pretty quickly now, Charlie."

Eppes nodded not trusting his voice.

"Get some rest."Whitman urged as he merged with the light late night traffic. "You'll need it."

Charlie closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He was too wired, his brain going a hundred miles a second.  
All Charlie could hope for was that the ones he tried to protect wouldn't hate him.

* * *

In a city that never closed it wasn't hard for Terry to track down Kuznetov. He'd attended a party at the Mirage hotel. So Terry wasn't waiting long when Kuznetov and his entourage returned to his hotel. Lake rose from one of the chairs in the lavish lobby and reached one of the body guards. She identified herself just before the group stepped into the private elevator.

"Why would I talk to the FBI?"The Russian mafia boss asked.

"You've declared war on my team."Terry replied. "I'm giving you a chance to negotiate a positive ending."

Kuznetov smirked as he glanced at a body guard. "Take her weapon and escort her to my office."

The elevator door shut and Terry reluctantly handed over her gun.

Fifteen minutes later Terry waited in the large office on the twentieth floor. By the size Terry guessed the room used to be a conference room. Gold carpet, dark wood walls, marble coffee table and gray sofa. A mahogany desk sat in the center of the room. Terry looked out at the spectacular view of the Strip through the floor to ceiling windows. She fought the urge to pace.

Finally the door opened and Kuznetov stepped in. He was in his late forties with graying black hair. The Vegas lifestyle was agreeing with him and he'd put on several pounds since the most recent police surveillance photo. Alexis was flanked by two guards. He calmly walked around the desk and sat down as if he were conducting a normal business meeting.

"Agent Lake, what brings you to my fair city at this late hour?"

Terry placed her hands on the edge of the desk meeting Kuznetov's gaze.

"Cut the crap. I know you know who I am and who my partner is."Lake began angrily. "I came here to warn you that we have concrete evidence to put you away for a long time."

Kuznetov leaned back in his chair. "Really? If that's true why would you tip your hand?"

"I want you to call off your goons."Terry urged as she straightened trying to calm her racing heart.

"I don't know what you're referring to." Kuznetov replied his blue eyes narrowing.

Terry shook her head. "Alright, I'll play. There's a war going on between your associates and my team. Call it off or we'll come back and drag your ass out in cuffs."

"What would be in it for me to call off the alleged attacks?"The Russian asked.

"You'll stand trial."Lake replied.

"That doesn't sound favorable." Kuznetov countered.

"It's better than a bullet to your head,"Terry continued. "I promise that's what's coming if this war continues."

Kuznetov chuckled as he stood. "I can see why Don Eppes likes you. A real spitfire to share his bed with. Too bad you allowed that to cloud your judgment. Though I must commend you….gave me the final nail in your boyfriend's coffin."

Terry blanched at the confirmation Kuznetov had them under surveillance. Confirmation she'd been a fool. Terry had figured he'd eventually kill her but she'd hoped he'd see reason and salvage what was left of his empire.  
Now Don was going to suffer more.

"Kill me."Terry pleaded as Kuznetov signaled his guards. "Don't kill Don."

Kuznetov chuckled. "You'll be my guest for awhile. If Agent Eppes plays nice you may get to see him again. Take her."

Terry struggled as the guards gripped her by the arms and pulled her towards the door.

"One moment." Kuznetov ordered as he walked around the desk. "It will save me some time to so this now since I'm sure Agent Eppes will require proof."

Terry braced herself as Kuznetov approached. He took a small knife out of one jacket pocket and a cell phone out of the other. The mob boss quickly and efficiently cut her right cheek with one swipe of the knife. Terry bit back a scream as the pain registered and the blood began to flow.  
Kuznetov stepped back with a smile and held up the cell phone and snapped a picture. He studied the picture for a moment before nodding to the guards.

"Perfect, now you may take her."The mob boss ordered.

The guards dragged Terry from the office.

* * *

Don jerked awake not remembering having fallen asleep. He'd fallen asleep at the conference table his head resting on a legal pad. The room was empty. Ian and Colby were taking turns interrogating the ones arrested during the raids. He'd sent Terry a text earlier saying to come in when she could.  
Hoping it was a reply from his partner that had woken him Don straightened and pulled out the phone. Don clicked through to the correct screen. Instead of a text message he found a picture message.

Frowning Don activated the message and he swore his heart stopped at the image that was displayed. Terry with a large bleeding cut on her right cheek and wide frightened eyes.  
Don's stunned mind told his body to keep breathing. Slow even breaths. However his body wasn't listening and his heart was beating double time as Don stared at the picture  
His worst fear since Charlie had been killed was coming true.  
That Kuznetov would come after Terry.  
That she'd be hurt or killed because of him.

The how's and why's didn't matter at the moment. Don's primary focus was getting Terry home.  
Shakily Don stood. The phone nearly slipped from his hands as his sweaty fingers struggled to keep hold. Don's thoughts swirled as he fought to regain his composure.  
The man who had killed his brother had Terry.  
His partner, lover, friend.  
The Bastard was dead that much was guaranteed. Just for what he'd done to her up to that point. If Kuznetov did the unthinkable…..if he killed Terry…  
Squeezing his eyes shut Don shoved the dark imagery aside. Kuznetov and his men were the ones that were going to die. He'd get Terry home safe; no matter what.

Don's cell phone rang and he snapped it up seeing a Las Vegas area code on the caller ID.

"Eppes."Don snapped.

"I assume by now you saw the picture I sent." Kuznetov stated smoothly.

Don recognized the mob boss's voice instantly. "You have one chance to let her go."

Kuznetov laughed. "Or what, Agent Eppes? You'll storm my hotel to reclaim your lady love?"

"If I have to."Don snarled as he spotted Colby enter the bull pen. Don signaled the younger man. "Let me talk to Terry."

"You're in no position to make demands." Kuznetov replied. "You have already received a proof of life."

"Could've been taken at any time."Don countered as Colby stepped into the room.

"Such little trust."The mob boss commented.

"What do you want?"Eppes demanded.

"Who says I want anything?" Kuznetov responded. "Your partner came onto my territory."

Don winced not surprised Terry had slipped her guards and gone to Vegas. Just like her to do whatever it took to protect the team.

"You've wanted to take me down all along."Eppes stated angrily as Colby came to stand next to him. "I'll trade myself for her."

"Well isn't that romantic and noble?" Kuznetov replied. "You two are quite a pair. She tried to do the same."

"I'll drop the investigation."Don countered knowing it was his last card to play. "Let your men go."

"Now we're talking possibilities, Agent Eppes."The Russian stated smugly. "I'll be in touch."


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Long Way Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Timeline: AU season two

Surprisingly the guards had bandaged the cut on Terry's cheek. She'd been expecting to be dumped in a basement or closet perhaps cuffed to a wall. Instead Terry found herself in a small hotel room. There was no lock or handle on her side of the door. She was too high up to break the window. Terry had yet to find the ventilation ducts. She supseced they'd be too small for her to crawl through.

Terry's hands weren't handcuffed or bonded by rope so she was free to move about her prison. Her cell phone and purse had been confiscated. Terry was sure Don had been notified by now. The FBI agent sat down in a plush lavender arm chair by the window. Terry knew Don would be furious. Both at her and her captor. She'd taken a huge gamble and failed.  
Now she and Don would both pay a price.  
If Terry survived this she'd request a transfer. Don wouldn't want a partner he couldn't trust.

Exhaustion finally won and Terry's eyes drifted closed. Seconds later she was asleep.

* * *

Colby was watching his boss fall apart. Each second that passed with Terry in Kuznetov's grasp the closer to the edge Don got. Granger had replayed his earlier conversation with Terry a hundred times.  
She'd played him.  
Even if it was for a good cause it still stung.  
More so how easily she'd done it  
Now Colby was debating telling Don about it. As he watched his boss pace the conference room in the predawn hour Colby knew no good would come from telling him.

Moving over to where Ian stood by the door Colby exchanged a worried glance with the sharpshooter.

"Do you think she's still alive?"Granger asked in a low tone as he looked back at Don who was now on his cell phone.

Ian's dark gaze followed Eppes's pacing. "For his sake; I hope so."

"But not likely."Granger surmised reading between the lines.

Edgerton sighed. "Probably killed her after taking the picture. Now he's just messing with us."

"Terry thought Don would go rogue if anything happened to her."Colby confided.

Ian nodded. "I'm surprised he's still here."

Colby's phone rang interrupting the conversation. "Granger."

"This is Director Casban. I've been trying to reach Agent Eppes."

"Sorry, Sir, he's been on the phone."Colby explained as he straightened.

"Have him come to my office immediately."Casban ordered.

Colby winced. "Sir, I'm not sure this is the best tim….."

"That was an order, Agent Granger."Casban snapped. "Drag him up here if you have to."

Colby stared at the phone for a moment as Casban ended the call. Dragging Don there might be the only option.

"Director Casban wants to see Don ASAP."Granger explained to Ian's raised eyebrow.

"He know about Terry?"Edgerton asked.

"Not sure, but it's definitely urgent."Colby replied.

"Want some help?"Ian offered.

"I'll let you know."Colby stated ruefully.

* * *

Don was furious as he approached his superior's office ten minutes later. The office was two floors up from theirs.  
Urgent, Colby had said.  
Don glanced at the younger agent who escorted him.

"He firing me?"Eppes asked angrily.

"Didn't say."Colby replied simply.

That was the only urgent thing Don could think of to drag him up here.  
Away from Terry who needed his help.  
Reaching the half open office door Don knocked.

"It's Agent Eppes, Sir."Don called out.

"Come in."Casban replied.

Don pushed open the door the rest of the way. It was a good thing Colby was with him because what Don saw caused his world to tilt sharply.  
Charlie stood to the left of Casban's desk flanked by two men in suits. The mathematician looked pale and was sporting a few days worth of beard but it was definitely his brother.

"Oh my God."Colby exclaimed as they stepped into the room.

Don felt sweaty and clammy. His breathes came in short gasps and black spots danced in front of his vision. It took all of Don's will power not to faint. He was sure he swayed from the concerned looks being shot his way.  
His brother was dead.  
He'd seen the video.  
Video that could easily be doctored.

Charlie took several steps toward the center of the room then stopped as if not sure what to do.

"It's me, Don,"The math professor stated shakily. "It's really me."

Don knew he should be furious; people had lied. Put his family through hell. However seeing Charlie alive and whole again anger was the last on the list of Don's swirling emotions. A huge lump of tears formed in his throat and Don forced them back.  
Could he really have his brother back?

"How?"Colby asked quietly.

Casban, a sandy haired man in his late forties gestured to the two men in suits. "The Marshals felt it necessary to fake Charlie's death to protect his family."

His vision blurring Don launched himself at Charlie enveloping his sibling in a huge bear hug.  
As they embraced Don heard Charlie's choked sob.

"I'm sorry, Don,"Charlie whispered. "So sorry. Thought I was doing the right thing."

"Doesn't matter, buddy."Don replied in a strained hoarse voice. "I'm just so grateful you're alive and you're back. So grateful."

A horrifying thought struck Don and he pulled away from Charlie to look at the marshals

"He is back for good, right?"Eppes asked. "This isn't a goodbye?"

Vu shook his head. "No paper work's processed. We've come up with a cover story to give the press."

Don hugged Charlie once more as Casban cleared his throat.

"Let's give them some privacy, shall we?"The director suggested.

"Thank you, Sir."Don acknowledged. "But unfortunately there's no time. Kuznetov has Terry."

"What?"Charlie echoed shock etched on his features.

"When did this happen and why wasn't I notified?"Casban demanded.

"Sometime yesterday."Don explained. "She's in Vegas he sent me confirmation. I've been working with the Vegas FBI and LVPD setting a task force up."

"With what Charlie's been working on."Whitman interjected. "We have more than enough to take him down."

Don cast his brother a sideways glance and Charlie nodded

"I uncovered a lot more business dealings mostly illegal."The younger Eppes stated.

"We need a plan and we need to move on it fast."Don commented grimly. "She's running out of time."

"For what it's worth you have our help."Vu offered.

"We need everybody we can get."Don replied.

Casban looked at the group. "Get going to Vegas. This man has caused far too much pain for too long. He thinks he's above the law and we're about to show him other wise."

Don nodded. "Thank you, Sir."

As they left the director's office Don could only hope they weren't already too late. He had Charlie back…Terry just had to hang in there a little while longer. .


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry this is so short. I've been home sick most of the week with stomach flu and am finally feeling better so wanted to give you guys some kind of update. :) Glad you guys liked the brother reunion was nervous I didn't have it mushy enough. :)

Title: Long Way Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Timeline: AU season two

There wasn't much time for Charlie and Don to talk during the trip to Vegas. The helicopter noise made conversation all but impossible except for short radio ones. Charlie sat next to Colby near the window. Don was across from Granger and Ian was in the co-pilot's seat. The marshals were arriving separately. The entire flight Charlie watched his brother worriedly. Don looked exhausted both physically and emotionally.

Colby had told Charlie that Don and Terry had grown much closer since he left. Charlie knew of their past so it would be logical for Don to turn to Terry in his time of grief. The magnitude of everything was starting to affect Charlie. Piling one on top of the other. When the marshals had first shown up with their plan everything had happened so fast. Charlie had known how it would affect the people he loved. Or at least he thought he had until he had seen his brother.

Swallowing hard Charlie looked out the window. As much as he wanted to see his father Charlie wasn't ready to deal with that reunion yet. To know the pain he caused his Dad even if it was to protect him. The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Charlie knew his father would forgive him. Perhaps eventually Amita and Larry.  
Glancing back at Don; Charlie wasn't so sure where they stood.  
Especially if they didn't bring Terry home.  
Charlie knew how fiercely Don cared about his friends. If what Colby said was true and Don had fallen for his partner….there would be nowhere for Kuznetov to hide from the revenge Don would unleash.

The pilot's voice crackled over their headsets. "We're ten minutes out. Vegas FBI has vehicles waiting for you."

"Acknowledged."Don replied.

* * *

As the helicopter came in for a landing Don pulled out his cell phone. There were no missed calls or text messages. Eppes pulled up the last text he had received from Kuznetov. The picture message.  
Terry's frightened determined gaze looked back. Don couldn't shake the feeling that he was pressing his luck with fate.

He had Charlie back. Could he really be fortunate enough to rescue the woman he loved? The last thought brought a sad smile. Ironic that Don finally realized what Terry meant to him when she was taken from him. Don made a vow as he put the phone away. If he was fortunate enough to get Terry back he wouldn't take her for granted again. Don would spend the rest of his days ensuring her happiness…..if she let him.

Once in Vegas the combined task force of LVPD and FBI set up shop in a conference room of an office building across the street from Kuznetov's hotel. Vu and Whitman had arrived bringing six of their own. That gave the task force a total of thirty-five. Plus the SWAT unit was assembling a block away from the hotel/casino complex. With the aide of his boss Don had secured the release of those arrested during the raids. They were being bussed in from Los Angeles. He had proof of that if Kuznetov required it.

Looking over at his brother Don found Charlie leaning against the left wall. He looked pale, tired and about to drop. It'd been pure selfishness on Don's part to keep Charlie with him. He didn't want to let his brother out of his sight. Gesturing for one of the Vegas FBI agents to take over Don approached Charlie.

"Hey, when was the last time you ate?"Don asked.

Charlie smiled briefly. "Don't worry about me you have enough going on."

"Humor me."The elder Eppes countered. "When did you eat?"

The mathematician shrugged. "Lunch yesterday; maybe. All the days run together. Did you tell Dad?"

Don leaned back against the wall as he shook his head.

"What haven't you told me?"Charlie inquired anxiously. "They went after Dad, didn't they?"

"Technically they went after the house."Don replied with a sigh. He raised a hand to halt further questions. "He's shaken up but okay. I have him and Larry in a safehouse."

Charlie slumped. "How close was it?"

"Let's just say it's a good thing Dad likes chess. He was playing at a neighbors when they tossed the firebomb."Don explained. "Garage took the worst of it."

"He's never going to forgive me."The mathematician mumbled sadly.

Don glanced at his brother in surprise. "Oh Charlie you couldn't be more wrong. He's going to be ecstatic."He clasped the younger man on the right shoulder. "Come on let's get you something to eat."

Charlie shook his head. "Not until Terry's safe. I feel this is partially my fault."

"You couldn't have known….."Don began.

"I should've seen the flaws…too many possibilities."Charlie replied quietly.

"We'll get her back."Don vowed.

Charlie nodded. "Compromise? I'll eat if you do."

Don smiled briefly. "Deal."

Half hour later sandwiches, chips and soda were ordered in for everybody. Don sat in the left front corner of the room. He and Charlie sat on a pair of folding chairs; their meals resting on their laps. The others gave them a wide bearth. As much as Don wanted to storm the proverbial castle and get Terry back he had to make sure Charlie was alright. Despite the younger Eppes genius Charlie had always been fragile emotionally. Don wanted to make sure this turmoil hadn't caused Charlie to slip away. As they talked and ate Don became more assured that his brother was the same person he'd been almost three weeks ago.

It gave Don the peace and strength he needed for what was to come.

Kuznetov wasn't going down easily. They'd be ready for whatever the Russian had planned.


	21. Chapter 21

Getting close to the end. :) Thanks as always for the reviews.  
Don't worry Notsing happy ending for this I already have the sequel outlined. :)

And I know Terry and Don aren't the greatest romance in history but I do think they have a deep friendship and partnership bond :)

Title: Long Way Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Timeline: AU season two  
Pairings: Terry/Don

Terry woke with a start as the door to her hotel prison opened and shut. Bright afternoon sunlight streamed through the windows bouncing off Kuznetov's silver cufflinks. The mobster was alone which made Terry nervous.

"I trust you find your accommodations likeable?"The Russian asked as he crouched down in front of Terry's chair.

Terry straightened but said nothing. She had a brief fleeting thought of kicking Kuznetov in the face and using his key to escape. The hotel had a million places to hide. Terry knew she'd never get down the hall. The mobster's guards were well trained and top of the line.

"You must be very important to Eppes to get him to drop the investigation into my organization." Kuznetov commented with a cold smile. "He also let my men go that your people obtained in the raids. Something I did not even ask for."

Terry realized that if Don had let them go he was running out of ideas. Her fear for Don grew.  
Desperation and rescue attempts were never a good mix.

"He's not going to let you leave this hotel."Lake stated angrily.

Kuznetov nodded. "However since he's been so cooperative I am going to let you talk to agent Eppes."

Terry swallowed hard. "You're just doing this to get a rise out of him."

"Smart girl."The mobster acknowledged as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "I am a romantic at heart. Wouldn't want to forsake two lovers a good bye."

"Agent Eppes," Kuznetov began a few minutes later."So good of you to take my call. Since you let my men go I decided to full fill your request and let you speak to your lady love."

Kuznetov put the phone on speaker and held it away from Terry's face.

"Don?"Terry greeted trying to mask her fear and worry.

Across the street Don felt relief at finally hearing his partner's voice. Though the fear and pain he heard there caused Don's anger to grow.

"Terry, you okay?"Don asked even though he knew it was a stupid question.

"Been better, but I'll live."Lake replied quietly.

"I'm getting you out."Don promised. "Just hang in there."

"Don,"Terry began. "No heroics for me, okay?"

"I'll do what I….."Don broke off his sentence at the clear chilling sound of a gun shot.

Even without being on speaker the gunshot echoed loudly interrupting other conversations and bringing everyone's attention toward Don. His heart falling to his feet Don fought to keep a hold of his emotions. To remember that Kuznetov was a master at playing mindgames.

"Terry!"Don shouted.

The FBI agent turned towards the window as the silence grew. Don had never wished harder for x-ray vision.  
Why wasn't Kuznetov talking?  
Had Terry gotten the upper hand and shot him?

"Terry!"Eppes pleaded and was rewarded with Kuznetov's cold chuckle.

"I do so enjoy your American movies."The mobster stated. "So much drama."

Don felt Charlie hovering but couldn't risk looking at his brother. If he did Don would lose what little control he had over his emotions. Terry needed him to be strong….to keep it together.  
To get her justice.

"I will personally put a bullet in your head if she's dead."Eppes snarled as he walked back to the table.

"Do you think I would waste such a deed over the phone?" Kuznetov replied with a chuckle. "That I will save for you to see in person."

Don closed his eyes briefly thankful that his partner was still alive. His heart was reeling….beating triple time…..that had been too close.  
Too real.

"Let's end this."Eppes offered ignoring the looks of caution from Colby and Charlie. "I want a meet."

"I'm aware that you're in Vegas, Agent Eppes though I'm afraid you have nothing left to negotiate with." Kuznetov replied.

"Don't you value your life?"Don countered."If I don't get my partner back with in the hour you will be dead."

"I thought you might try something like that so I am leaving you a puzzle." Kuznetov stated as he stood. "Something your late brother would have liked to solve."

Don glanced at Charlie. "Kuznetov….."

"I am leaving my beloved Vegas."The Russian continued as he trailed his free hand down Terry's uninjured cheek. "However my hotel guests will not be so fortunate. There is a lethal gas hooked up to the ventilation system. It is activated by a timer so it gives me plenty of time to leave. You can come after me, if you wish, or you can save the innocents and your lady love. It is your choice, Agent Eppes."

The phone went dead and Don set it on the table. Seconds later he received two picture messages. One was another proof of life showing that Kuznetov had kept his word. Showed Terry sitting in a chair by a window with a bandage on her right cheek and a bullet hole in the chair cushion. The other was of a digital timer the red numbers portraying five hours.

"What is it?"Ian asked breaking the tense silence.

"Is Terry okay?"Charlie interjected anxiously.

Don faced the group solemnly. He turned the phone forward so everyone could see the screen which showed the timer.

"Terry's alive for the moment."Eppes began."Kuznetov has rigged a bomb to go off in the hotel but it's not your typical bomb. It's connected to a lethal gas that at the end of five hours will be unleashed through the ventilation system."

"Go after Kuznetov or save the hotel guests and Terry."Edgerton surmised grimly. "We'll split up. Half take the bomb and the rescue the other arrest Kuznetov."

Don nodded. "That's the only option."

"We have to assume Kuznetov will have predicted that."Charlie stated. "He'll have placed precautions to prevent us from finding the bomb."

"We don't have a choice."Don acknowledged."Terry's depending on us so are all the hotel guests. We've got time let's cover Kuznetov's possible escape routes block the roads and cover the airport. Get SWAT working on the bomb and the layout of the hotel. Let's move."

The group quickly dispersed and Don turned to Charlie.

"I need your help, buddy."The elder Eppes began.

"Anything."Charlie replied.

"I want you to work with SWAT."Don ordered. "Run the math make sure they don't overlook anything with getting those people out."

Charlie watched worriedly as Don pulled out his gun and double checked the ammunition. "You're going after Terry alone, aren't you?"

"Kuznetov's hurt too many people that I care about, Charlie."Don replied grimly as he placed the weapon in the waistband of his pants. "I have to get Terry out. I owe her that."

"Don."Charlie protested.

"I'll be careful."Don promised as they stepped into the elevator.

Charlie shook his head. "I'm not letting you go alone."

"No time to argue."Don snapped and immediately regretted it. "Just trust me. Stay with SWAT, I'll know you're safe with them."

The elevator stopped at the lobby and Don stepped off feeling his brother's worried gaze with each step that he took toward the exit. He knew he had maybe ten minutes before Charlie called in reinforcements. Hopefully that would be enough to protect the others.  
Don couldn't let anybody else get hurt.  
Not because of him...never again.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry guys I have this finished just haven't had the time to type it up. Since I commute to work by bus most of my writing is done there in an old fashioned notebook. :) I really hope you like the ending kinda nervous about it.

Title: Long Way Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Timeline: AU season two

Colby had just gotten into the driver's seat of the black LVPD issued SUV when his phone rang. Pulling out the cell phone Colby saw Charlie's new phone number on the caller ID. The Marshals had worked fast to get the mathematician a new phone.

"Hey, Charlie."Granger greeted as he shut the door and put the key in the ignition.

Charlie's reply was so fast and frightened that the only word Colby caught was Don.

"Whoa, Charlie….slow down."Colby urged gaining a concerned glance from Ian who was already in the vehicle. "What about Don?"

"He did what? Damn."Granger replied though part of him wasn't that surprised. "Stay with SWAT Ian and I will help Don. I promise….we need your help on the bomb. I'll update you as soon as I can."

Colby hit the disconnect button and pocketed the phone.

"Don go after Kuznetov?"Edgerton asked quietly.

"Terry."Colby replied grimly. "We're going to have to split up."

Ian nodded. "I'll take point on Kuznetov."

Both men got out of the vehicle and Ian went around to the driver's side.

"Eppes won't be happy with you."Edgerton cautioned as he reached Colby.

Granger nodded. "Yeah I know. Won't be the first time. He can yell at me later. Be careful."

"You too."

Colby sprinted for the hotel wishing not for the first time that day that David had his back.

* * *

Don slipped in to the hotel complex through the restaurant's kitchen. He didn't want any of Kuznetov's security to see him and panic. There were a lot of people to evacuate and if Kuznetov's men panicked all hell would break loose. Don had thought about a disguise but there really wasn't time to acquire one.  
Finding a service elevator Don stepped on and hit the button for the twelfth floor. From the window behind Terry in the picture Don had seen she was over some of the other buildings. At least twelve stories high. He'd start there and work his way up.

On his way in Don had swiped a skeleton key from a maid that had been taking out trash. Even with that access Don was struggling to come up with a way to find Terry. It could take hours to search all the rooms. Pulling out his phone the FBI agent cleared the screen and pulled up the last pictures Kuznetov had sent. Master manipulator that the Russian was he'd find a way to leave a clue.

The elevator stopped and Don stepped out avoiding the security cameras as much as possible. Looking back at the picture Eppes stepped into a vending machine alcove.  
After several long minutes of staring at the pictures Don finally saw what he needed. Reflected in the window was the back of the hotel room door. On the back of the door was a plaque that held the fire escape info and checkout details. Along with that information was the room number. It took Don five tries but he was able to zoom in on the picture enough to enlarge the plaque. The numbers were fuzzy but he could still make out what he needed: 1410. Terry was four floors up. Breaking into a run Don pocketed the phone and withdrew his weapon he took the stairs two at a time. Once Terry and the hotel guests were safe Don would deal with Kuznetov.

* * *

Despite Larry's attempts to make a meal they would both enjoy Alan found he had no appetite. He absently drew his spoon through the dish of vanilla pudding that was dessert of the late afternoon meal. It was only then that Alan realized he couldn't remember what the main dish was. He'd been too consumed with wondering what was going on with his surviving son and his team.  
If they were safe.  
If the men who had murdered Charlie had been caught.

At the thought of Charlie a fresh wave of grief hit Alan. He placed the spoon down and stood walking to the living room window. People take things for granted so easily, Alan thought sadly as he leaned against the window frame. The Eppes patriarch thought he had stopped doing that when Margaret had been diagnosed. Alan had felt helpless then not being able to do anything to help the woman he loved. He felt the same now not knowing what was going on. Anger at not having control of his life.

"I'm sure Don is fine."Larry commented quietly as he finished the dishes.

After a moment Alan cleared his throat and looked back towards the kitchen.

"I know."Alan agreed solemnly. "Just wish he'd give us an update."

"Me too."Fleinhardt acknowledged as he turned back to his task.

* * *

Terry fought not to give up hope. She'd been in tight situations before. Though nothing close to this. Terry knew no matter what Don would do what he could to get her out. She also knew that if given the choice between her and the hotel guests….they would come first. Terry had seen the timer; she knew how little time there was. She hated feeling powerless…hating that she got herself into this mess.

The door opened and Terry was never happier to see her partner. Don stood in the doorway alone gun drawn. He quickly searched the rest of the room and bathroom before moving over to where she was.

"Hang on, I'll get you free."Don stated as he dropped to his knees next to the chair. "Charlie's alive."

Lake blinked in surprise momentarily forgetting the danger. "What? How? We saw the video."

"I know."Don agreed."US Marshals had him in witness protection. They thought faking his death would keep us safe from Kuznetov."

"When did you find out?"Terry asked.

"Few hours ago. He's here helping us."Don explained. "You'll see him yourself once I get these cuffs off…."

"No, Don,"Terry protested as she moved in the chair to face him. "It's rigged."

Don cursed as he found the small device attached to the handcuffs that bound Terry to the chair.

"Bomb?"Eppes asked tensely.

"Sort of."Terry explained. "It's got cobra venom inside and weight sensitive. Any attempt to get it off and I'll be dead before you get medics up here."

"Son of a bitch."Don swore as he studied the watch like device.

"There's more."Terry stated as she swallowed fighting to get moisture to her dry mouth.

"What?"

"It's connected to the bomb's timer by radio signal."Lake replied quietly. "It'll speed up the timer if it's removed."

Don pulled out his phone. "I'll get the techs up here and we'll figure this out."

"Don."Terry began after he had finished the phone call. "I'm sorry."

"You took a hell of a risk, Terry."Eppes stated as he moved around to the front of the chair. "You know what Kuznetov's capable of and you still came onto his territory."

Terry ducked her head. "I know….I just…."

Don gently lifted her chin with his right hand. "I understand why you did it but I'm angry you didn't talk to me."

"You were spiraling, Don."Lake replied. "I couldn't stand by and watch you suffer. I thought facing Kuznetov one on one I'd be able to end this before anybody else got hurt."

Don shook his head as he lightly caressed Terry's good cheek. "I love you….I thought Charlie was gone….do you really think losing you on top of that would've helped my sanity?"

"I thought I was protecting you."Terry continued blinking away tears rocked by Don's admission. "You were so lost without Charlie….."

The door opened once more and Colby entered flanked by three technicians from the FBI bomb squad. The moment was broken and Don stood to talk with Colby while Terry gratefully accepted a drink of water from a bottle one of the techs had with him.

"Agent Lake,"A red haired young man in his late twenties began. "I'm Dan Williams and we're going to get you out of here. Paramedics are on their way up….they wanted me to check you out find out how you were feeling."

"I've been better."Terry replied wearily as she met the tech's bright green eyes. "My cheek is the worst of it."

"I see a few bruises that would dispute that fact, Ma'am."Williams countered. "But it does look like they treated the injury well.."

Terry glanced at Don and Colby before looking back at the techs. "Want you to promise me that if you can't get it off without activating the bomb's timer….."

Williams placed a gentle hand on her left shoulder. "The other members of my team have already located the bomb and are working on defusing it. Not to brag but we're the best on the west coast. If anybody can figure that thing out it's them."

Terry nodded and sank back into the chair. Her thoughts went back to the most recent conversation with Don. She knew his declaration of love had been spontaneous but then those kind of things usually were. Terry wished she had told Don how she felt…she could only pray that she'd get the chance to tell him when this was over.

* * *

Don fought to focus on what Colby was saying. His attention kept drifting back to the techs and their progress or lack there of with freeing his partner.  
Telling Terry how he felt hadn't been planned. Hell Don hadn't really come to terms with it himself until he was sitting in front of her again.  
Seeing her injured and trapped had brought everything into crystal clarity.

"Don, you with me?"Granger prompted gently.

Eppes looked back at the younger agent. "Yeah, sorry. So what's the bottom line on the bomb?"

Colby ran a weary hand along the back of his neck. "Good thing the evacuation's going well we have almost everybody out. Plus Kuznetov's men are in custody. Bomb squad's eighty percent sure they can disarm it. It's got a tricky arming mechanism…..attached to the ventilation system in such a way that it….."

"Weight and pressure sensitive?"Don guessed his gaze traveling back to Terry.

"Yeah."Colby confirmed as he followed his boss's gaze. "Same thing here?"

"Kuznetov wanted us divided."Don stated grimly. "He knew I wouldn't leave her."

Colby nodded. "Kuznetov underestimated one thing…he didn't know about Charlie. If anybody can help the techs figure this out it's him."

"What's our clock?"Don inquired.

"Just over three hours."Granger replied. "We'll win this one, Don."

"We have too."Eppes agreed. "Once the evacuation's done lean on Kuznetov's men one of them might know how to defuse it. And have the techs sweep the hotel again I want to make sure there aren't any more surprises."

"On it."Colby acknowledged as he left the hotel room.

Turning his attention back to the rescue at hand Don could only watch as others worked to free Terry. He knew the one person who could end this would never tell him what he needed to know. Kuznetov would take that answer to his grave if it meant his revenge against Don.  
Knowing Edgerton was in pursuit of the Russian gave Don a small bit of comfort.  
If there was one person who could find Kuznetov it was Ian.  
Don just couldn't shake the feeling that arresting the mobster wasn't going to be easy.


	23. Chapter 23

Short but new. thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts :)

Title: Long Way Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Timeline: AU season two

Ian and his team caught a break. A LVPD helicopter had spotted Kuznetov's town car headed toward a small private airstrip near Henderson which sat east of Las Vegas. The computer techs had triangulated Kuznetov's cell phone to a hanger on the far side of the strip.  
The mobster's plane hadn't left yet. As they neared the small airport Ian called Don to give an update. Then a radio call from dispatch informing Ian that backup was minutes out.

* * *

"Let's go."Edgerton ordered as the team exited the four SUV's.

"They get him?"Terry asked as Don ended his call with Ian.

Eppes shook his head. "They've got Kuznetov cornered. Ian will take him down."

"Go."Lake urged."I know you want to be the one to bring Kuznetov in."

Don stepped closer to his partner careful to avoid the techs who had set up laptops."All that matters is that we get him."

"Agent Eppes."Williams began as he stood. "Can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

Don felt his heart squeeze knowing what the bomb squad tech had to say wouldn't be good. He hoped for Terry's sake that he kept his feelings off his face. Don wasn't sure he'd succeeded.

"Yeah."Eppes replied with a nod as he and Williams left the hotel room and stepped into the hallway closing the door.

Williams ran a hand over the back of his neck. "We've tried every trick we know and nothing's worked. "

Don took an angry step forward. "There has to be something."

Williams held up a hand."I was talking to my colleagues who are working on the bomb. They're fairly certain they'll have it disabled in half an hour. Then all we have to do is cut the cuffs off her."

"What about the poison?"Don inquired worriedly knowing it wouldn't take much of the cobra venom to kill Terry.

"We'll place a barrier between Agent Lake and the device. One of us will cut the cuffs the other will remove them fast."

"And we're sure Kuznetov hasn't booby trapped it?"Eppes asked solemnly.

"As sure as we can be."Williams confirmed.

"Do it."Don ordered.

* * *

Charlie stood in the makeshift command center set up in an alley on the right side of the hotel complex. They had set up a blue tent next to the trio of SWAT trucks and tables had been brought in along with laptops and tv screens. They had also given Charlie a dry erase board which was positioned out of the way toward the back left side of the tent. The mathematician wished he could be of more help. He had talked to Don earlier and had heard the worry in his brother's voice which had told him more than words could that things weren't going well with Terry's rescue.  
Turning his attention back to the board Charlie looked at the half finished equation. It was a moot point now that everyone had been evacuated and the bomb squad had almost completed their work on disarming the bomb.  
A familiar voice over the police radio caught Charlie's attention.

"Shots fired!"Ian Edgerton reported. "Officer down. Repeat shots fired!"

"Agent Edgerton,"Dispatch replied. "Paramedics are enroute to your location. Ten minutes out. Additional police units are also on their way."

"Copy."Ian acknowledged over the gunfire.

Charlie glanced at Marshal Vu who was leaning against one of the SWAT trucks. Vu's grim expression mirrored his own.  
/Kuznetov couldn't get away/Charlie thought bleakly./Not when they were so close to ending this nightmare./

* * *

Kuznetov cursed as he dove into the door of his private jet. His pretty plan was going straight to hell. Yelling at the pilot to take off the Russian slammed the door shut not caring that his guards were still involved in the firefight.  
Bullets pinged off the plan as it taxied away from the hanger.  
/Damn it, he was going to achieve the life he wanted./ Kuznetov thought determinedly./He'd worked too long and sacrificed too much not to get the live in luxury and paradise./  
The FBI was not going to take that from him.  
The plane had made it thirty feet when sirens could be heard over the gunfire. Along with the sound of a helicopter. Climbing into the cockpit Kuznetov saw four black SUV's come to a stop in front of the plane's nose.

"Ram them!" Kuznetov snapped and it was only then that he realized the pilot was dead a gunshot to the forehead.

Snarling the mobster ungracefully yanked the dead man from the pilot's seat and began to take the controls himself.

"I wouldn't advise that."A voice stated grimly.

Kuznetov swiveled in his seat to find three FBI agents in the doorway. They were led by a dark haired man whose name badge read Edgerton. The mobster reached for the pistol that was in the side pocket of his jacket.

"Go ahead, give us an excuse."Ian urged.

After several long tense minutes Kuznetov reluctantly dropped his weapon to the floor. He was instantly pulled from the pilot's seat and slammed against the back wall of the cockpit. His teeth rattled from the impact.

"Alexis Kuznetov you're under arrest for kidnapping, assault, attempted murder."Ian stated as he placed handcuffs on."That's just the start of the list. You have the right to remain silent….."

"My attorney will have all your badges by morning." Kuznetov spat as he was led off the plane.

"They can try."Ian replied. "But you're not going to see daylight for a long time."


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to those who stuck with me on this one. Much appreciated. :) This little epic came in just under a hundred pages in Word. I had great fun writing this and a sequel is in the works. I hope you enjoy the end.  
Might want a tissue handy.

Title: Long Way Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Terry/Don, Amita/Charlie  
Timeline: AU season two

"Agent Lake, you ready?"Bomb squad tech Williams asked from behind Terry's chair.

Terry met Don's gaze who stood a few feet from her. "More than ready to get out of here. Do what you have to."

Lake had watched the techs bring in the last piece of very low tech rescue equipment; a bolt cutter. Terry closed her eyes and forced herself to relax. Easier said than done. Especially with the pair of paramedics standing by the door ready to move. Despite her bravado Terry's heart was racing and her palms sweaty. One swipe of the bolt cutters and she'd be free or dead.  
The risk no different than the raid she'd done two days before. You never knew what was behind the door. Never knew where the bullet that could end your life would come from.

Terry heard footsteps in front of her and she opened her eyes. Don squatted in front of her resting a hand on her left knee.

"Hey,"Eppes began quietly. "Got final confirmation from Colby that the bomb is completely disarmed. Everyone's out of the hotel but us and best yet Kuznetov's in custody. This will work and we'll all be free of Kuznetov. Trust me."

Terry did trust Don more than anything. She wanted to believe him…..to know she'd see another sunrise. If she was lucky….. to have Don's trust and love again. Could fate really be that kind to them? After all her mistakes?

"Cutting the cuffs now."Williams stated tersely.

Lake had asked Williams to tell her every step since she couldn't see what was going on. It was the one way she could be a little bit in control of her own fate.  
Terry heard metal on metal and knew there was no turning back.

* * *

Don didn't realize he'd been holding his breathe until Williams gave the all clear. He started breathing again and glanced at the bomb tech to confirm that Terry was free of the poison device and cuffs.  
The cuffs sat a safe distance away on a white hotel towel. The cobra venom clearly seen on the fabric as it left the device.

Don rocked back on his heels as Terry crumpled into his arms. She was shaking and her heart racing.  
For a panicked second Don thought they hadn't been in time. That some of the poison had seeped into his partner's skin after all. Then Terry's breathing and heart rate returned to normal and she pulled back slightly.

Eppes looked over at the paramedics waving them over. "Don't argue but I'm going to have them check you over."

"I just want to go home."Terry whispered.

Don rested his forehead against hers not carrying who saw. "Soon, humor me and let the medics look you over."

"Okay."Lake agreed reluctantly.

Don stood and nodded to the black haired male paramedic in his forties. "Take care of her."

"She's in good hands."The younger blonde female paramedic replied with a reassuring smile.

Charlie appeared in the doorway followed by Colby.

"Everything okay, here?"The mathematician asked anxiously as he watched the medics examine Terry. "We heard the all clear."

Don walked over to them. "Yeah, just wanted to make sure….."

Colby briefly placed a gentle hand on his boss's left arm. "It's finally over, Don. We got Kuznetov and everybody's safe. Good guys won."

Eppes glanced over at Terry as the medics finished their examination and gave Don an 'all is good' nod.  
Relief washed over Don and he finally let himself relax. A smile crossed his face for the first time in hours as he looked at his younger brother and then back to Colby.

"Yeah, we did."Don acknowledged as Terry joined them. "Let's get the hell out of here and go home."

* * *

Alan paced the living room of his home. It was nearing ten p.m.. He'd received a call from Don three hours before stating that it was over and everyone was safe and coming home.  
Home.  
The word echoed through Alan's thoughts.  
It felt so good to be home.  
The Craftsman house had sustained minimal water and smoke damage.  
They were fortunate.

The elder Eppes looked at the two other occupants of the living room. Amita sat on the sofa her leg propped up on the coffee table. She'd received special permission from her doctor to be here; under strict instructions not to move much.  
Larry sat restlessly in one of the arm chairs facing the door. He sat forward in the chair his arms resting on his legs.

Alan halted his pacing by the edge of the coffee table. Don had said the good news he had required everyone's attendance. David had regained consciousness but wasn't strong enough to be released though the doctors' expected a full recovery.

"Amita, are you sure I can't get you something?"Eppes asked as he moved to the sofa.

The young professor smiled as she closed her hands around the tea cup she held. "Thank you, but the tea is fine. I'm just curious as to what Don couldn't tell you over the phone."

"Perhaps it was too classified for open communication."Fleinhardt suggested just as cars could be heard pulling into the driveway.

"We'll find out soon enough."Alan commented as he walked to the front door and opened it.

The sight that greeted him stole Alan's breathe and he was sure his heart stopped. The image was one he'd thought he'd never see again. At least not in this life.  
Alan gripped the door frame for support thinking he was surely going crazy.  
As the hallucination came closer and stepped into the house Alan heard Amita's startled scream and the teacup hit the floor.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?"Charlie asked Alan worriedly as Don ushered their father into a nearby chair.

Alan looked incredibly pale and Amita and Larry weren't looking much better. The whole drive from the airport Charlie had argued with his brother saying that this couldn't be the best way to break the news of his return to the living.  
Don had countered stating that seeing was believing.

"Dad?"Charlie prompted once more.

"Charlie?"Alan asked hoarsely as Terry stood by with a glass of water in an outstretched hand. "Is it really you?"

A lump formed in Charlie's throat as his own guilt and remorse returned full force.  
Seeing the grief his father had endured was almost too much.

Sensing his brother's turmoil Don answered. "The U.S. Marshals had Charlie in witness protection. They thought by faking his death it would protect the rest of us from Kuznetov."

"That seems like flawed logic on their part."Larry stated as he approached.

"It seemed sound at the time."Charlie replied shakily.

Quietly Alan stood and engulfed his youngest son in a bone jarring embrace lifting the mathematician off his feet.  
Charlie heard the quiet sobs from his father as he was gently sat back on his feet.

"I'm so grateful you're home, Charlie."Alan commented as he wiped away tears with one hand his other remaining locked on Charlie's right arm. "So very grateful."

Charlie hugged his father once more as his own tears began to flow. "I-I'm sorry, Dad. I thought I was protecting you…..everyone."

"You're home."Amita said as she leaned heavily on Larry who had helped her from the sofa. "That's all that matters."

Breaking away from his father Charlie met Amita's gaze and was reminded instantly of how close he'd come to losing her.

"Amita….."Charlie began but couldn't finish tears capturing his voice.

Amita made the rest of the way on her own. She embraced Charlie. "It's alright, Charlie. It's over….everyone's okay. Everyone's safe."

Regaining his composure somewhat Charlie released Amita helping her sit back down on the sofa.  
Charlie turned to face his loved ones. Those long days in San Diego coming back full force.

"There were moments."Charlie began quietly. "That I thought I'd never see any of you again. It was the worst thing I've ever felt….."

"As Amita stated eloquently,"Larry replied moving forward and embracing his friend. "You're back among us and that is what is important."

Charlie nodded as he met his brother's gaze across the room. He knew that despite everything that the long way home had been worth it. Everyone he loved was safe.  
Whatever happened next Charlie would find a way to deal with it; some how.

end


End file.
